A Silver-Eyed Girl's Godly companion
by Mister Unorthodox
Summary: Naruto, after obtaining the gift of godhood, landed in a somewhat similar land to his own. After all he'd gone through in the past, he decided that he'd enjoy this new chance while helping people along the way and messing with fate. A lot. NarutoXRuby. Rated M. It's my first story, so please excuse my grammar.
1. chapter 1 God meets red hooded reaper

CHAPTER ONE

Ruby Rose, fifteen years old, has red-tipped black hair, a lithe and athletic figure, and was wearing a black and red outfit consisting of a red cloak, a corset, a blouse, a frilly skirt, black stockings and boots, with a belt holding large cartridges, and a magazine pouch for her transforming weapon that was currently in it's compact form attached to her back, Crescent Rose. It was a high impact sniper rifle that's able to a large scythe that's easily bigger than her.

As she was finishing her annual visit at her mother's grave, she noticed something out of the ordinary. It wasn't the lack of Grimm activity, that sometimes happens, no. It was the sudden darkness that overtook her surroundings, as if something was blocking the-something WAS blocking the sun!

There, in the big open sky, a giant rip was forming, slowly stretching, slowly becoming wider and wider until it was as wide as a giant lake. Then, as if a giant hole wasn't enough, a giant something was falling through the rip, quickly descending, falling, and when it met land, there was a resounding boom so loud and powerful, that it made her stumble and fall on her bum. Though despite all of this, she remained calm, "Oh my flipping gosh! What the heck is happening?!" Yup, perfectly calm.

While she was NOT flipping out, the giant something was shrinking. It continued on to do so until it was the size a tall teenager, which is exactly what it, or rather HE is.

He was six feet and three inches tall, with long and spiky sunny blond hair, strange red eyes that each has three concentric circles, each having three comma-like symbols in them, a toned body build, and a peachy complexion. He also has three whisker marks on each cheeks, two long and straight horns on his forehead, and ten silver fox tails behind him, as a reminder of his friend. He was wearing a black bodysuit with lines going along his arms and legs with a circular making over his chest, a white coat with long sleeves and a design similar to his eyes on the back, and open toed sandals .He was Naruto Uzumaki, seventeen years old, former jinchuriki of all the tailed beasts, and current badass god, albeit a mortal one. But he's still badass!

"Gah! Fuck, that hurt!" Naruto sweared, holding his throbbing head. Maybe he should train in his ocular abilities before he used them?

Meh, maybe after he got settled in this new place

"Swear jar!" Ruby yelled, but then got wide eyed and nervous when the man looked at her. It wasn't her fault that her instinct to shout out 'swear jar!' was triggered by a stranger...That she'd only seen...and one that looks frighteningly powerful.

Crap baskets, she was gonna die. Without even becoming a Huntswoman first, too! That was the second worst way to die! Right besides dying through CMDS, or cookie and milk deprivation syndrome. That was the cruelest death she could think of... Wait, what was she thinking about in the firs-

"Hey! You there!" -t place. Right, that. 'Welp,' she thought, 'time to start running for my life.' And she did, quite fast too thanks to her speed semblance.

Too busy fearing for her life, she didn't notice Naruto, the man's name, fly towards her, "Hey, can you tell-hey! Stop running!!" He began, only causing Ruby to rub EVEN FASTER, which was saying something . Which wasn't a good idea on her part, because THAT caused him to be more determined to catch her. He was lost, in need of directions, and stubborn. So, yeah.

"Aaaahhh!!! You're chasing me?! How can you chase me?! WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?!?!" Ruby screamed, startled at the fact that the horned man was and ABLE to chase her at her top speed.

"I was just gonna ask for directions!" Naruto yelled over the winds. Seriously, it wasn't like he was going to hurt her. "Why are you even running?!"

"You fell from a rip in the sky, caused an earthquake, and made a giant crater in the ground! You're asking me why I'm running away from you?!" She asked, err, yelled back a tad rudely, 'Maybe I shouldn't hang much with my friends. I'm starting to pick their bad habits.' She thought absentmindedly as she ran in place...WHAT!!

"Before you kill me, can I at least have one request" She said in defeat. She might be dying sooner than she planned, but she refuses to die without having her family hear one last 'I love you' from her.

"Kill you? Didn't you hear what I said a couple of moments ago? I was just gonna ask you for directions, sheesh. If this goes on, I'm gonna be painted as an evil god or something." Naruto said, with slight irritation lacing his tone. Honestly! First, she reprimanded him for his way of talking. Second, she ran away from him when he was just asking for help. And lastly, she was implying he was a murder-happy person! That was just plain rude!

"...You're just asking for help?" Ruby asked a tad demurely. She got a nod. "...Wait! You're a god?!"

"Isn't it obvious?... Oh right different, dimension. Yeah, I'm a god. See the horns and the eyes? Those are signs of divinity in my dimension."

"Those are godly symbols?" She got a nod for an answer. "...YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION?!" Even from all of the fear she felt moments ago, she was a tad excited and starry-eyed. A dimension hopper? That was so cool!

"Duh, that rip in the sky moments ago was a portal." Wasn't that obvious enough? He thought that everybody knew that a rip in the air was the sign of a portal opening from another dimension.

"A god from another dimension. That's so freaking cool," Ruby mumbled to herself, until she realized something. "Wait, if you're a god, then why're you here? Don't you have some godly duties or something? And what god are you of?"

Naruto sat down and patted the ground besides him, "Why don't we sit down?" With only slight hesitation did she sit, "Those are good questions actually, some that requires a quite lengthy. So why don't we start over. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, seventeen years old, mortal god of life and death, time and space, nature, animals, chakra, ninjutsu, ninshu, peace, weapons, and spirits." He didn't know why he was given the domains of life and death and weapons though.

"... A god of weapons. That. Is. Awesome! What kind do you use often?! Do use transforming ones?! It'd be so cool if it is! Can I see it?! Can I?!" She rambled on and on, only stopping when she noticed his deadpan stare. With a sheepish look did she stop her rambling and introduced herself, "Um, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I'm Ruby Rose, fifteen years old, and a huntswoman in training... Hey, you didn't answer why you're here." She pointed out with a frown (read: pout, an adorable pout).

"Well, there can't be two gods of the same title in the same place, right?

See, we gods, at least the ones from my place, we look for our own place. Because the place where I'm from is like a crossroad, where no matter what, you'll always meet at least one god every century. I myself met five different gods, a descendant of three, and an heir to two," he bragged. What? It wasn't often that he bragged about his heritage and lineage. Besides, there were a couple more he didn't mention. "When more than two gods meet, there's always conflict. So long story short, we avoid staying in our own dimension to avoid it's destruction. So, questions?"

"Yeah... How about the fact that no one's coming here to investigate the place?!"

"That? How about wide spread illusion?"

"Ok. But how can you be a mortal god?"

He stood up and offered her a hand, "I'm not eternal. I age like you do, but I am damn invulnerable, though. It's because when I die, I'll 'shed' my mortality and be a true immortal. Next?"

"... What are you gonna do now?"

"That's a good question actually. I'm going to enjoy my life while helping others, maybe interfere with fate a couple of times and DEFINITELY hunt them down," before Ruby could ask who's them, Naruto continued on. "But right now? I'm going tp look for the purest soul, bind myself with them, and maybe give them a gift, just for the hell of it."

"'Bind' yourself?"

"So that this is where my spirit goes to, not my world. Anymore questions?"

"Where are you gonna be staying at?"

"I... I don't know actually. But anywhere's good, 'cause I don't have any problems sleeping on any surface, ya know. I can always sleep in a for-"

"Why don't you stay with me?" Ruby blurted out without thinking. It was, after all, told by her father to help those in need, and a homeless 'foreigner' is one in need.

"W-What? Really? I mean, that's very kind of you and all but aren't you suspicious of me? At all?" Shock and a slight of disbelief was lacing his tone. Here he was, practically a complete stranger, and yet she's offering him to stay at her home.

"No, not really. Maybe at first, but you're a good person, I can feel it. Besides, you need help, and I can help you, so why not?"

"...You're really beautiful, you know that?" She sputtered and blush, and moved to interrupt him, but he wasn't finished yet. He got down on one knee, and continued. "The second I landed on this world, I felt every single being in it. And amongst the myriad of lights, you're the most brightest one that shines, the most pure one out there, the only one I could trust with my will and life. So, will you, Ruby Rose, give me the honor of being bonded to you, to be your life partner, your pillar, and you mine?"

She was about to say that that was a little too fast be chosen like that, that they just met, that it sounded too much like a marriage proposal, but her heart was pounding like crazy. And if there was one thing that her mother said that she cherished the most, was to follow her heart. And she still remembers what her father said about love.

 _"Love takes time sometimes, and sometimes it's sudden. You can't know how you'll fall in love or why you'll love them. But you could always feel who's gonna be your other, so just be patient. You never know, he, or she, I won't judge, might just be around the corner."_

 _"Daaad! I was just asking what a crush is!"_

 _"Wait, who has a crush on who?"_

 _"My friend said someone has a crush on me." she mumbled_

 _"Who. Is. It?"_

 _"Gah! I don't know! Look! Zwei's chewing the couch!"_

So she refrained from saying no, "If I say yes, are you gonna support me all the way through?"

"Through high and low." He answered

"Be my pillar of strength when I need it?"

"I will never falter."

"Be always there for me?"

"I will never leave you."

"...Love me?" She asked quietly.

He smiled tenderly. 'At least she knows this is a life-long bond' "Always and forever."

"Do you love me now? I don't want this to be loveless"

"I'm falling for you more as we're talking." The sincerity of his tone made her blush.

"Do you ever plan on using me? Are you using me now?"

"I'd rather be a mortal and die."

"Can you prove that?"

Instead of answering, he took her hands. Then, she felt it, his honest, his happiness, and his ever growing love for her. And then, she saw his past, his joy, his anger, his sadness, his loyalty; she saw it all. To be trusted so explicitly felt so... Good, and... Warm.

She presented a hand to him "...Put a ring on it."

He chuckled, "Gladly," Her hands glowed brightly, enough for her to close her eyes. As brightly it shone, it ended as quickly. And then she saw it, an elegant band of gold with carvings of strange, but beautiful symbols, and a ruby stone in the shape of a rose.

'Hehe, a rose made out of ruby, Yang'll love the irony, and dad...Will have a heart attack!' "What're we gonna tell my family?!" She panicked.

"Everything. I know you trust them, and that's enough for me."

"What if they don't agree?!" She suddenly grew worried, "I mean, I know I practically jumped the gun but I can feel you're m-my soulmate, so I'm not breaking our bond."

"Then we'll ease them into it."

"What if-"

"Hush now, dear," he got a blush from her, "we're going through this together, alright? So don't get all worked up, hm?"

"Okay, d-dear," she got him to widen his smile, which, in turn, made her blush grow.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he asked, "So, what do you want?"

"Huh? The wish?"

"Yup. Anything at all, besides reincarnating your mother."

"Wait, why not?" She asked, not really sad nor disappointed, only surprised. She figured it was kinda immoral to wake the sleeping.

"I was gonna do it, rather my clone's already doing it, for you and her, 'cause she was still in the mortal plane, staying at her grave, not passed on. So yeah, I gave her another chance."

"My mom heard everything?!" Oh geez, that was kinda embarrassing.

"No, she's resting now. She'll be fine in a few, in walking and talking condition. So...wish?"

"...give me my first kiss."

He was gonna ask if she was sure, that he'd do that anyway, but he knew that she WAS sure, that she wasn't a materialistic girl, that's she's certain with her choice. And so, he kissed her, melded their lips together oh so tenderly, caressing her face like the most precious being that she is. They were conveying their feelings for each other, no matter how recent it was that they had it. They didn't care, they understood each other on a whole different level, trust each other with their lives knowing that it'll be treasured. And only the need for air separated their soft and tender lip lock.

"I know it's too soon to be saying this, but I love you." His beautiful crimson rose said with the prettiest blush he'd ever seen that made his brain into mush.

'It's never too soon for love,' He thought, "I love you too." Her bright sun said with a sincere smile that made her stomach jump in happiness.

"DAAW!! How sweet!" A voiced suddenly squealed. "Wait till they hear about this!"

"Gah! Mom! Mom? MOM?!" Ruby stated, first embarrassed, then confused, and then surprised. "Your fine?! Already?!" There stood her mother in her white cloak, looking like her actual age, as if she'd just gone on a vacation instead of dying. Though she still looked beautiful, as not much changed with her visage.

"Your soulmate," Summer Rose said in a teasing tone that had her daughter blush once more, "made a great job of making me a new body. I mean, look at me! It's like I never died!" She said while examining her body. She then turned to Naruto and bowed her head to him. "I don't know how to thank you milord, this is such a great opportunity, to be given the chance to live once more."

"Please, just call me Naruto, you're my mother-in-law now!" He said in a jovial tone.

"That's a good point. Then YOU'LL have to call me mom, or at the very least Summer," She got a smile and a nod for an answer. "Now, come on you two, let's go home. We have two blonds waiting for us. And while we're at it, why don't you tell me and my little rose more about yourself?" Ruby had an expectant look after Summer suggested that to Naruto. Knowing more about her future husband was always good.

"Sure, why not?" After all, they were his new family now, and he knows he was with good people. "See, back then, when I was a child..."

This was how their story started, how the silver eyed girl met her godly companion.


	2. Chapter 2 Aiming high!

Author's Note: so, um, yeah, I decided that since I'm not doing anything else, I'd post this chapter. Also, I know that it's probably too fast for some guys and gals but, you know, some people actually fall fast and hard (Hehe, fast and hard) so yeah. There's the fact that you'll probably fall in love with either character after a couple of weeks with them. They're just that lovable.

Also, I'm probably gonna do Freezerburn and BlakexIlia(Is the name right?) so, sorry. Last but not least, I really appreciate the response, support, and the fact that you guys took the time to read this crap I call a story. So yeah.

Disclaimer: Isn't the word 'disclaimer' enough?

CHAPTER TWO

 _So hey, this is my first entry in my and Ruby's shared diary. See, Summer suggested this idea to us (me and Ruby) and I thought that it was sweet, and Ruby thought so too, so yeah._

 _Also, it's been a couple of months since our first meeting._ _Anyway, I'm here to write about what happened when we got home (that phrase feels good to say). I'm going to shorten the story; we got home, Tai Yang (Ruby's dad) and Yang (Ruby's sister) nearly had a heart attack, they cried a little, noticed me, got told of what I am, what my new relation to them is, I nearly got strangled, and then we told the blond and the blonde the story._

 _Needless to say, the first week was weird...weirder actually, cause it's still weird, but in the good way. But I digress, everyone has their own quirks, Yang's and Tai Yang's bad jokes and puns, that lady that looked like Madara, color scheme and all (she even has red eyes!), Raven (I think), was very stiff and sarcastic, that Crow guy being a drunkard, Ruby's fascination with weapons, and I guess my fascination with the color orange._

 _Speaking of weapons, Ruby had this idea from an anime (Spirit Consumer, I think) where I would fuse myself with her weapon. Crazy, but it works._

 _Anyway, we are going to Beacon! Well, technically it was only Ruby and Yang, but yeah. It was because she helped in stopping a robbery last week, and my wife was awesome! Oh yeah, we got married! It was a small wedding, just us and her family, and our honeymoon isn't due for a couple of month yet. Also, apparently it was family tradition that the women from her family doesn't lose their last name, but we did hyphenate our last names. Anyway, were on our way to Beacon._

o-o-o-o

 **'Are you ready? Got everything ready? Did you forget anything at home? Do you have everything you need?'** Naruto asked Ruby through their bond as the two of them approached the bullhead, a VTOL (Vertical Takeoff and Landing) tiltjet aircraft, that would take them to Beacon, a prestigious huntsman academy and one of the most famous in all of Remnant.

 **'Yes, yes, no, and yes. Don't be such a worry-wart, dear, I've got this in the bag,'** She answered. After a few weeks of getting to know her life partner (Who was now possessing Crescent Rose), she was now used to intimate gestures, such as the endearing nicknames, kissing, and cuddling. No more than that, though, but that was completely fine with both; Ruby because she thought that it was better if they waited for a couple of months, and Naruto because he was happy to wait for Ruby to be ready and he was also quite content at their current pace. **'Onto another topic. Where were you last night?'** She asked with a little heat lacing her tone.

 _"Err, excuse me, but is this where the," Naruto paused, looking at a piece of paper before looking back at the stark white skinned woman, who rose a delicate eyebrow in interest, "the 'Queen of Grimm' and the 'Pale Goddess' live?"_

 _'No fear? Interesting.' "You're in her presence, human. Now, speak your piece, before I have you killed for trespassing on my lands."_

 _"You're them then? Wow, you're so," she expected praise for her beauty, her presence, or her power. Instead, all she got was; "Underwhelming."_

 _"You dare mock me, human? Do you not who I am?" She was outraged now, "I am Salem! The goddess of the Grimm, queen of those who lurk in the dark, the-" she was cut off mid rant by the human._

 _"My mother, hell, my GRANDMOTHER was scarier than you, and she was a gambling drunkard. They're also the most beautiful women back at home, and there were a LOT of beauties back home. 'sides, I met a REAL goddess before, more powerful, more scary, and dare I admit it, more beautiful than some women I've met. I mean, you're beautiful in your own exotic way, but what am I saying? I'm a married man!_

 _But I digress, I'm not here to discuss your 'godhood'."_

 _Despite all of her anger, she became curious, " Why ARE you here then?" She didn't get the answer she was looking for. Instead, all she got was a glint of something shiny._

 **'...Remember what I said about hunting some bad guys personally before? Yeeaaah, that's why I was late last night.'** He decided to give her half the truth.

 **'Oh, well good job then, dear!'** She said, knowing that he was keeping something from her, but she knows that he'll only do that to protect her. "Where are you Yang?" She mumbled to herself, unaware of the blonde 'predator' that was about to pounce on her. "Gah?!?!"

"Ruby! What're you doing here?!" Her 'attacker' let go of her and stepped back, showing them to be her sister, Yang, "Let me guess, you were probably sad that we couldn't _Yang_ out for a couple of years, eh? Eh?" Yang nudged her sister with a teasing grin.

Yang has long and messy golden yellow hair, lavender colored eyes, pale white skin, toned and curvy figure, and wearing a tan with a gold-trim best with puffy sleeves and black cuffs and a yellow low cut crop top with her symbol over her left breast, an orange scarf around her neck, fingerless gloves with her currently inactive shot gauntlets, Ember Celica, around her wrist, black short shorts with a brown belt around it and a pouch attached to the belt, a white symmetrical back skirt, and brown boots with orange socks if different lengths with a bandanna wrapped around her left boot.

"Dang it, Yang!" Ruby playfully shoved yet sister away. "Stop doing that! Anyway, Naruto says hi."

"Is he here?" Yang asked, looking around for her second favorite blond (first one being her dad). She got a positive from her sister, "Where is he, then?"

All Ruby only pouted, "Weapon. Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here, though?"

"Oh yeah! Why ARE you here?" She then leaned in, and whispered in a playfully accusing tone, "You weren't intending on sneaking in, were you?"

"What are you talking about?! Of course not!" Ruby shouted indignantly, not noticing Yang's playful tone. Before she could hit her sister for accusing her of such things, her 'conscience' (Naruto) reminded her to tell Yang of her accomplishment, which made her stop, blink, and then puff her chest out in pride. "I got invited by professor Ozpin himself after I helped in stopping a robbery!"

She embraced Ruby once more, though a little tighter this time, only a little, "Oooh, I'm so proud of my little sister!"

"Gah! Yang, you're strangling me! Let go!" When she was free, she noticed the myriad of weapons, "Oh. My. Gosh! Look at that, she's got a collapsible staff! Oooh, look at that girl! She's got a fire sword! Is that an EMP blast sword?!"

"Calm town, geez. You're gonna make _Crescent Rose_ jealous." While looking at Ruby's 'scythe' in it's compact form, she leaned in in a conspiratorial way, "or was that your intention all along?" When Ruby blushed and sputtered, Yang laughed her guts out, "J-Jeez! I was just kidding! Hehe, anyway, instead of looking weapons, why don't you look for a new friend to hang out with?"

"Why would I do that? I mean, I have you here with me."

 **'Me also.'** Naruto butted in.

 **'Yes, you too,'** Ruby had to repress a smile at that, also a blush. Her husband was annoyingly sweet at times.

Yang was then surrounded by a group of people, who were her (Yang's) friends, as Ruby noticed. "Weeeeell, my-friends-are-here-and-we-have-to-catch-up-so-I'll-leave-you-to-it-okay?-okay!-bye!" Yang blurted out as she and her friends were already a couple of feet away.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorks? Do we even have dorms? Guuh, I'm so confused." **'Help me out here.'**

 **Okay, no, you don't have dorms, not yet at least. You'll have to go to the amphitheater first. And also?'**

' **Yeah?'**

 **Luggage, six o'clock'** Naruto tried to warn her, but she was a tad dizzy from looking around.

 **'What?'** Was all she could ask before she hit something and stumble to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An angry voice demanded whose owner was standing over Ruby.

It was a girl a few years older than Ruby, with a pale complexion, snow white hair pulled up in an off center ponytail leaning to the right, icy blue eyes with a scar running down her right one. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket that has a snowflake design on the back over a thigh length dress with a combat skirt, a necklace, along with a pair of thin rectangular earrings, hire heeled mid-calf wedge boots, and a small pouch attached to the back of her dress.

Was it mentioned that she was looking downright pissed at Ruby? No? Well, she is. Very much so.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized, got up, and tried to help the girl's servants in cleaning up the mess.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea in how much damage you could have caused?!"

 **'Okay, she's pissing me off.'** Naruto told Ruby.

 **'Leave her be, it's my fault anyway.'** Ruby said back to her husband, while picking up a case of Dust that she was about to put back into the cart, but it was snatched by the girl.

"Give me that! This is Dust, mined and refined from the Schnee quarry!" The girl said in a haughty tone, opening the case to reveal vials of twinkling dust.

"I, uh, can see that-" Ruby started to say, but the girl interrupted her before she could finish.

"What are you, brain dead?!" The girl asked, apparently dead till what Ruby was saying, as she took out a red vial from the case and shook it in front of Ruby's face, "Dust! Fire, lightning, water, energy!"

"I-I know t-tha-" Ruby coughed because of the Dust that wafted into the air and onto her face, causing it to be inhaled by her.

 **'I hope that, that isn't bad for your lungs.'** Naruto told Ruby with worry evident in his voice.

Oh wait, the girl's still rambling, "Are you even listening to me at all?! Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for your self?!"

Because of the needless shaking of the Dust vial, more Dust particles flew into the air and into Ruby's nose, causing her to sneeze uncontrollably which caused a reaction from the Dust, which, in turn, caused a myriad of explosions right in front of the white haired girl.

 **'Pfff, hmhm, hmhmhm, HAHAHAHAHAHA!'** Naruto laughed so hard that Ruby could feel him vibrating against her back, eliciting a shiver up her spine.

While that was happening, the vial that the white haired girl was holding flew and landed in front of another girl her age.

The girl in question has long and wavy hair that's as dark as the veil of darkness, a light olive complexion that complements her yellow eyes, and a slender body. She was wearing a large black bow atop her head, a black buttoned-vest with coattails, a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes her midriff with white shorts connected to her shirt, a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, black on both her arms with a detached sleeve on her right arm and a silver band on her left wrist, black stockings with a purple fade at the end, black low-heeled boots, with her weapon on hee back.

She picked up the vial and suddenly had a scowl on her face when she noticed the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she was reading a book, and looks over at the scene, where the white haired girl, who's now covered in soot, was going of.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl angrily yelled as she proceeded to dust her self off.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized, embarrassed, but the other girl continued to snap at her, furthering her embarrassment.

"Don't you know who I am?! I am-" before she could continue her rant, she was interrupted by the bow wearing girl.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," she began, causing the now introduced Weiss to puff out her chest, "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world..."

"Finally, some proper recognition." Weiss said smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, ever since her father took the reigns." The black haired girl finished.

Someone doesn't like the Schnee, it seems.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I-You-Wha-How dare you! The nerve of...! Ugh!" The girl shouted, but relented in the end, tired of dealing with them, and decided to storm off.

Ruby turned to the black haired girl, "So, what's..," only to find her walking away already, "your name," she sighed and plopped down on the ground. Why was it so hard making friends?

 **'Hey, chin up, dear. I'm sure you'll make new friends soon enough. After all, no one could resist my wife's charm.'** What would she do without her husband?

 **'Thanks dear, I don't know what I'd do without you.'** She said to him

 **'Take notice of that guy?'** Naruto said in an amused voice.

"H-Huh?" And there in front of her was the guy Naruto mentioned.

He was tall, blond, and had dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white chest plate and shoulder plates, brown wrist-length gloves with exposes finger tips and small metal plates, dark blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, a sword on a sheath attached to his waist, and black shoes.

"Hey, name's Arc, Jaune Arc." The now-introduced Jaune said to Ruby, helping her stand up.

"Ah, thank you," She stood up, dusted off herself, and faced jaune, "I'm Ruby Rose Uzumaki."

"You're half Vacuan?" He asked, just for the sake of starting a conversation.

"No, why did'ya ask?" Confused, she was for being asked a question.

"Well, that last name you said..." He talked off.

"That's my husband's last name." She explained. Huh, it kinda does sound Vacuan.

 **'It probably is in this world. Went to that place, some parts of it looked like home.'** At least probably the hidden sand

' **Huh, really? We haven't talked about it, have we?'** Ruby asked, unaware if Jaune's shocked face.

' **No. You wanna hear a story about it later after you and Jaune find the amphitheater?** '

"Oh, sorry for spacing out on you!" It was only because of that, that Jaune was broken from his own stupor.

"I-It's nothing," he was about to ask her about her marriage, but decided against it, 'Might come off as rude... Damn, that's one crossed off of the people I'm allowed to flirt with. Oh well, there's always that white haired girl, she looked pretty hot.' "It's okay, I space out sometimes too. Anyway, do you know where we should be hoping?"

She nodded, "Mm, I think we should head to the amphitheater."

"Do you know where it is?" Jaune's asked as they started to walk

"No. You?" Ruby asked back.

"Ah, well..." Then, and only then, that they noticed that there were no more people around. "Ah crap."

o-o-o-o

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a seat!" A voiced called out, making Ruby swivel her head and spot a familiar blonde.

"Yang!" A look of relief overtook her nervous one upon seeing her sister, "C'mon Jaune, let's go greet my sister!" She said excitedly, walking towards her sister while dragging a surprised Jaune by the hood (unknowingly).

"Hey Rubes, where've you been?"

"Lost thanks to you!" She snapped.

"You got lost? Why didn't you _use Crescent Moon's GPS_?" The way the mysterious blonde stressed those words seemed weird to Jaune, but he didn't care enough to say anything about.

"Hey, name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and the ladies love it." Trying, and failing to be suave, Jaune wasn't paid much attention.

"Yeah, I'm Yang, nice to meet you too, jailbait," She said absentmindedly. She then leveled Ruby a questioning look, "So? Why didn't you?"

 **'Really, why didn't you just ask me?'** Naruto asked curiously.

"I, uh..." She sputtered, before trying to cover her embarrassment with faux anger, "D-Did you know what happened after you left? I freakin' exploded!"

 **'Nice save.'** Naruto chuckled

 **'Thanks. I thought so too.'** Ruby told Naruto

"Sheesh, meltdown already?" Yang casted a worried exclaim upon hearing those words.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was a fire! And I think some ice too..." Ruby was practically panting by now.

After hearing THOSE words, Yang's worried expression turned into a scrutinizing one, "Are you being sarcastic?"

'No one's even paying attention to me.' Such was the sad existence of one Jaune Arc.

"I wish!" Ruby scoffed and went in full-on rant kid, "I mean, just after you left me, I tripped over a girl's baggage, got yelled on by said girl, got Dust on my face and in my nose, caused an explosion, and then I-"

Yang interrupted before her sister could run herself ragged, "Alright, jeez. Calm down and breath," Ruby did as instructed, "You good? Good. So, made any friends?"

Before Ruby could answer, she noticed something, or rather, someone behind Yang, "Oh god, it's her!" She said, pointing at the young Schnee.

"You!" Weiss exclaimed, while pointing at Ruby

"Oh my god! You really DID explode!" Yang said in faux surprise, though hidden behind that was irritation at the girl, the Schnee, for getting her sister blown up. She then turned to the white haired girl, "Are you following my following my sister?"

"Following her? Hardly. I'm merely here to remind that clumsy girl that the Schnee Dust Company is not responsible to any damage dealt to her or her belongings." Weiss said while thrusting a pamphlet at Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby took the piece of paper and look it over, "'Dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals'..? Hey! I know all I need to about Dust!"

"Oh really? Then I suppose that a knowledgeable person would blow up Dust onto someone's face?" Weiss asked mockingly.

' **Ooh, a zinger contest! I love these things!** ' Naruto said excitedly, ' **Okay Rubes, copy me word per word...'**

And she did, "Oh yeah? Well I suppose that a knowledgeable person would shake a vial of Dust in front of someone's face like a rattle then, huh?" This made Weiss blush and shorter in indignation.

It might be her imagination, but Yang could've sworn she heard a loud 'Zing!' from the background. Before things could escalate further, Yang tried to put a stop to things, "Alright, calm down you two, you're causing a scene," And they were.

The students around them could be heard either chuckling or snickering, which made both Ruby and Weiss glow red in embarrassment, though one glare from Yang caused them to turn around. She faced the two embarrassed teenagers once more and spoke, "You two calm now? Good. Now why don't you two reintroduce yourselves, I'm sure you just got off of the wrong foot."

"Great idea!" The teenage Rose said, wanting to diffuse the situation, which she somewhat caused, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping...! for school supplies?"

"Yeah! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss says sarcastically, jabbing thumb behind her, unknowingly pointing at Jaune.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked with hope shining through her eyes, but faltered when Weiss' 'kind' smile turned into a glare.

"No." She said plainly and made to leave.

"Don't worry about her, sis, I'm sure you're gonna make some new friends soon." Yang said to her dejected-looking sister.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Yang said, before someone was FINALLY the the stage, 'Took them long enough.' "Now hush, they're finally here."

There in the stage were two people, one was a blonde woman wearing a white blouse, a black pencil skirt, and a strange cape, while holding a riding crop. The person was a tall, lanky man with messy gray hair, contrasting to his black eyebrows. He was wearing a dark green suit, a green scarf that has a silvery cross on the from, and dark glasses that didn't quite cover his eyes. These two were Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin, a professor of Beacon and it's headmaster respectively.

"I'll...keep this brief," Ozpin started out in a distracted manner, looking, but not quite so, at Ruby, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step."

As the students whispered among themselves in reaction to Ozpin's speech, Glynda stepped up to talk, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow your initiation begins. Be prepared. You are dismissed."

"...Why can't the speeches in our school be that short?" Ruby pouted. That wasn't fair! Back at Signal Academy, she was sure that their headmaster and teachers were trying to kill them through boredom.

"Who cares? We're at Beacon now!" Yang exclaimed, before looking at Ruby, "You look EXTRA excited, though. So what's up with that?"

Ruby looked around, before answering, "Naruto said that he'd be gone in a few hours with some great news and a surprise for us!"

"That's nice of him, only a few months and he's spoiling you and us to death," Yang sighed, "Man...You really hit the jackpot, huh? You wouldn't happen to be fine with sharing with your sister?" She joked. Naruto may be an almost perfect catch, but she wasn't really into guys.

"Y-YANG!!!"

o-o-o-o

A/N: So yeah, I'm cutting it off here, next chapter, which will probably posted in January (sorry for that), is gonna be about the initiation, and the night before.

and yeah Salem's dead, but not Cinder's little groupie. Also, there might be a few aspects from other anime that're gonna be mentioned in future chaps, so there's that

You can also notice that there are things that didn't really happen. Yeah, that's gonna happen a lot. Most canon things? Those will probably be just mentioned in their diary (sorry about that, I just thought that I'd go on a different route and divert from what others do)


	3. Chapter 3 This is NOT a normal forest!

just made a little modification. And no, I like Jaune, it's just that he seems like a target for teasing is all. Also, yes I know that they do have a hell, but for fucks sake! or rather plot sake! I don't even have a religion! (should probably start researching for those, though) and finally, I don't know about you guys, but I kinda feel like gay pairings are so doable in RWBY that it's hard to ignore

A/N: Earlier update than expected, I know, but it turned out that my holiday break isn't that busy so I finished this chap. Though I would just like to say this now; my updates won't have a real schedule, I'll be updating I'd and when I can, be it daily, weekly, monthly, or every other month (say, three months at MOST, so no worries). The word count will also be inconsistent.

Okay, I know I said that the pairings will be Freezerburn and BlakexIlia, but I thought about it and then reached a snag; 'How am I gonna insert that hot Freezerburn without fucking up the team dynamics?'. Just like how I thought, before this Fic, about Naruto snagging Neo, that hot ice cream loli woman with that sexy smirk.

But I digress, it's gonna be Bumblebee now, and yes, I know I'm quite indecisive and I'm sorry for that. But there's still the fate of Weiss, it's either she remains single, which is impossible, what with tsundere personality and that beautiful Weiss-t of hers. Get it? Waist, Weiss-t? Gah, I'm sorry. I also need to mention that I'm not pairing her with Neptune, 'cause I don't like the guy, dunno why. So yeah, you guys can choose who she's gonna be paired with, could be a girl or a guy, just not Neptune or Sun. Just give me a valid reason. Then again, not everyone needs to have partner, right?

Also, I may have failed to mention before, but I'd just like to say that this story was inspired by Kiss-Shot's 'Tales of the Rabbit God' and FTDS' 'Naruto the sun god'. So after you read this crap, go to their profiles and read their stories, though I doubt you haven't yet.

Finally, I'd like to apologize for the errors that you guys have seen, notice, read, etc. I only have myself as a beta so there's bound to be errors.

CHAPTER 3

 _Hi diary! This is my first entry and I don't really know how to write in these things._ _But anyway, I'm at Beacon now! And I made a new friend, Jaune!.. And an enemy from what Yang said. But Naruto said that I only haven't convinced Weiss to be my friend yet, so there's that. And there's also that mysterious cool girl Blake. She seems too quiet though._

 _It's kinda hard making friends with people that're older than me. It's not fair that my friends back at Patch are still at Signal Academy while I'm at Beacon already, and when they arrive here, it'll be all weird and strange. But uncle Qrow did always say that life isn't fair, also something about an innkeeper's daughter forcing him to take responsibilities, I dunno._

 _I'll just persevere through it all. With my sister at my side and my husband at my back, there's nothing I can't do._

o-o-o-o

"Aaaaand, done!" Ruby said, closing the diary and stuffing it into her locker, unaware that her sister read over her shoulder.

Of course, said sister was about to glomp Ruby, "Aww! That's real sweet of you, sis!" And glomp she did.

"Gah, Yang! Get off! And don't you know the meaning of privacy?!" Ruby gave Yang a glare (an adorable one)

"Privacy? What's that?" Yang asked Ruby in faux wonderment. Before Ruby could make an angry remark, Yang turned on her heel, faced her locker and continued on talking, "Anyway, aren't you excited about the initiation?"

"Wait, initiation? What initiation?" Ruby questioned. "Where did you even hear that?"

"I think we should work on a signal. Think we should work on our signal? Yeah, I thought so too. So-" A passing orangette said rapidly to her black haired companion.

"...From her. Anyway, so are you excited or what?" Yang asked Ruby while finishing her getup.

"...Or what..?" Ruby answered awkwardly, not because of her sister, rather because of her uncertainty. Her mind then drifted onto a topic that's been bothering her since morning, 'Where's Naruto? What's taking him so long?' She thought.

Seeing Her sister's worried (read: constipated) face, Yang decided to distract her, "Hey Rubes, isn't that your friend? Jake? Joe? Jack? Ja... Jailbait! That's it!"

"His name is Jaune, be nice." The crimson girl glared, at her sister, which caused Yang to bite the side of her cheek to prevent herself from swooping down and glomping her sister. Ruby, unaware of her sister's thoughts, turned to the muttering blond, "Hey Jaune! Good morning! Whatcha up to?"

"O-Oh, hey Ruby, I'm just looking for my locker," he then proceeded to look around and mutter to himself, "I swear it was around here somewhere."

"Well, good luck on your locker hunt, jailbait. C'mon Rubes, let's get going, the initiation's gonna be starting soon." Just after she spoke, an announcement rung out, calling all first years to where the location of test was gonna take place. "And that's our cue."

Ruby waved goodbye at her friend, "Bye Jaune!"

"Yeah, bye..." Jaune replied in a depressed manner, and then proceeded to sulk and whisper to himself, "I'm so lonely..."

Because of his defeated demeanor, he failed to notice Weiss Schnee talking excitedly to a tall Amazonian-looking redhead with a strange glint in her eyes, while said redhead was answering awkwardly.

"See! I told you! That Schnee girl IS trying to seduce that tall Amazon. Think I should sleep with one eye open? Huh? Ren?" The excited looking orangette asked her companion.

Said orangette was that of short stature, with turquoise eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist which had a hammer with a lightning bolt symbol on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing in the color of red and blue. She was also wearing a white sleeveless top that had a heart shaped hole between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm with matching fingerless gloves on each hands. To complete her outfit, she was wearing a pink mid-thigh length skirt with a white bow on the back, pink and white shoes with pink laces that each has the same symbol from the back of her vest on the soles, and armor beginning in the middle of the shoulder and neck and end by the waist.

"Maybe, but I think we should be going. C'mon Nora." The guy, Ren, told the now named Nora.

Lie Ren, as his full name is, has pale pink eyes and long ebony hair tired into a ponytail that has a magenta streak on the left side. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that's red on the inside with black and gold trimmings that goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar and pink cuffs.

"Okay~! Coming Ren~! But not that kind of coming, 'cause we're in public, and we're not, you know, a couple. But I'm not saying you're not handsome or anything, 'cause you are, but it'd be super weird 'cause we've been friends for so long!" Nora blathered on and on, getting the occasional hum of agreement or a grunt of, well, disagreement.

o-o-o-o

Beacon cliff, a place that overlooks the Emerald Forest, and where the current initiation was being held. Near the cliff edge, students can be seen standing on platforms whilst facing Ozpin and Glynda, who were both overlooking the whole spectacle.

"For years, you all have been training to become warriors that protect our land from the creatures of Grimm," 'Which will be extinct decades after, thanks to a strange god.' Ozpin thought idly to himself before continuing, "and today, in that canopy of trees," he said, pointing to the direction of the forest, "the Emerald Forest, is where you'll be tested whether or not you're ready for the burdens of a person studying, learning in becoming a huntsman." Ozpin finished, before giving way to Glynda.

"I'm certain most of you have heard rumours concerning the assignments of teams. And I'm here to confirm said rumours," Glynda momentarily paused and took a quick glance at Ruby, who looked a bit antsy, and continued what she was saying, "Each of you will be given teammates...today."

Murmurs were heard amongst the students, wondering on how this will proceed. Along those was one crimson rose.

"Wha..? Oh..." Ruby whined at this unexpected prospect, and then thought to herself about her currently away husband, 'What is taking him so long? He should've been back by now. I hope he hasn't got himself in trouble.'

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it should be in your best interest to be paired with someone you could work alongside with well." Ozpin advised the students. He took a sip from his mug of hot cocoa, and then proceeded to look at the huntsman-hopefuls.

Yang looked at her sister, who proceeded to whine some more, and gave her a thumbs up of reassurance, which earned her a small smile in return.

Ozpin continued his speech, "With that said, for this year's initiation, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"See? I told you so~" Nora told Ren, who only gave his reply in the form of a hum.

"After you've partnered up, you must make your way towards the northern end of the forest. And along the way, you will meet oppositions. Remember this, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...Or You will die." And with that, Ozpin continued on his 'encouraging' speech.

Jaune let out a short nervous laugh and gulped soundly while Nora had a far too happy look on her face that it could be considered hazardous towards another person's life. Of course, that only made Jaune even more nervous.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. And once you do so, your test will be over. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised a hand, "Yeah, um, sir? I've got a question." He stated nervously.

"Good! Now everyone, prepare your landing strategy!" Ozpin instructed.

Everyone got into their own stances, except for Jaune, who still has his hand raised.

"Um sir?" He repeated, "I've got a question." He spoke up, hoping to be heard this time, not noticing Weiss being launched up into the air by the tile underneath her, with others following suit. "So um, about this landing strategy...thing... Wha-What is it? Are you, like, dropping us off or something."

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, uh... okay," Jaune said, still not comprehending what the headmaster was saying, and still oblivious to what's happening around him, "Did you, um, did you hand out parachutes or something?"

"Gyahahaha!" Nora laughed excitedly as she was launched into the air.

"No, you will be using your landing strategy." Ozpin said to the blond boy while Glynda gave Jaune a calculating look while the next student, Ren, was launched.

"Uh, Yeah..." Jaune said, still not assured and still clueless, thought to himself, 'Maybe I should ask more clearly.'

As he was thinking, Yang, a few students away from Jaune, was preparing herself and gave her sister a wink, which earned her a thumbs up, and put on her aviator glasses before being launched.

"Woo-Hoooo!" Yang yelled as she was launched, followed by her sister, who herself was ready for the takeoff.

"So um, how will we be falliIIIIIIIING?!?!" Jaune began, only to be interrupted by being flung off of the cliff.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, before answering, "With style."

Of course, this earned him a deadpan look from his trusty subordinate.

o-o-o-o

"Helloooooo? Anyone out there? Hellooooo?"

Yang, after maneuvering through different obstacles by utilizing her shot gauntlets, Ember Celica, and after landing was now combing through the forest in search of a partner. She was okay with nearly anyone to be her partner, and she very much welcome a partnership with her sister. Though she knew that it'd be better if they didn't pair up, for Ruby's sake. Ruby had been getting better, but Yang would prefer it if Ruby met some new people.

'Then again, it'd be much easier for us if we become partners.' She thought to herself, before hearing a rustling from the bushes behind her, "Who's there?"

She went to the bushes to take a look, "Ruby, is that you?" She asked before hearing an inhuman growl, which prompted her to look up, "Nope! Not Ruby!"

She was then forced to roll to the side as the Ursa, a bear-like Grimm, took off, charging towards her and tried to take a bite out of her. Yang righted herself and activated Ember Celica before sensing another Ursa charging at her from behind. She back flipped over Ursa number two, as she promptly named it in her head, to dodge a change from Ursa number one, all the while unleashing a fiery punch at UnO. UnT was attempting another charge, but Yang countered it by sucking under its swipe and delivering multiple and successive punches before finishing it up with a kick that sent it flying backwards.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a red-hooded girl, have you? You know, about this tall, has red-tipped black hair, and probably in the middle of spazzing out right now?" She asked, only to receive a pair of growls as an answer, "Rude. You could've just said no."

One the of Ursa took a couple of slashes at her, only for Yang to dodge them all and laugh, "Ah jeez! You two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" She started to say, taunt really, only to stop when she noticed a strand of her hair fall in front of her face and land on the ground, "You..."

Her fists began to shake with rage as her eyes began to blaze a bloody red, "MONSTERS!" She screamed, as a fiery shroud overtook her form and she began unleashing a barrage of fury-filled disaster.

She went to the closest Ursa and prompted to deliver a devastating fire-infused punch after punch, before ending it with a mighty blow that sent it flying through several trees. She then proceeded to charge at the remaining Ursa and was forced to jump to avoid a high swipe aimed at her face. Seeing an opening, she quickly made her way and jumped once more, this time landing on the Ursa's back. She wrapped her legs around the neck before bashing its skull in mercilessly.

Suddenly, a voice from behind a tree drawled out, "Wow, you really like your hair, huh?"

"WHAT!? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME TOO!?!" Yang bellowed, still filled with blood-pumping adrenaline.

"I hope that that temper's not a common occurrence. That'd really be difficult to deal with for the next four years." The voice said, sounding a tad amused, before its owner stepped into view, revealing Blake Belladonna, the bow-wearing girl from last night.

Yang, after calming herself down, chuckled sheepishly before looking at her new partner, "Eh hehe, it's nice to see you again. And it looks like we're partners now, huh?"

Blake merely lifted an amused eyebrow, "Indeed."

o-o-o-o

In another part of the Emerald Forest...

"Okay, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang..." Ruby muttered to herself while making her way through trees, 'Though I guess partnering up with Blake might not be so bad, she's so mysterious, calm, and collected, but I'm not sure I can hold a conversation with her though. There's Jaune, but he seems a little lanky though, and not too good at fighting. And there's Pyrrha, she seems nice, don't know her that much though. And... Who else? Yang, Jaune, Blake, Pyrrha, and...'

Her train of thought was suddenly derailed when something crashed into her from above. As she was shaking the cobwebs out of her head and cleared her vision, she found herself looking into the icy blue eyes of one Weiss Schnee, who was straddling her waist with a look of surprise on her face.

'Weiss...' Ruby thought as Weiss slowly got off of her, 'This'll be a rocky partnership.'

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, before Weiss turned around and walked to the other direction, apparently not caring about the pairing rule.

However, just as Weiss got a few feet away from Ruby, a resounding cacophony of growls could be heard coming from her left side.

There, hiding behind the tree line was a pack of Beowolves, intent of making a lunch out of Weiss. But of course, all of the growling got the woman in white and the scarlet lady's attention.

"Looks like we're stuck together, huh?" Ruby said as she unfolded Crescent Rose and took a stance.

"Seems like it. You better not hold me back." Weiss said as she prepared Myrtenaster, her rapier, while also preparing a glyph.

"Wouldn't dream of it." With that, the two began the would-be slaughter.

o-o-o-o

"Are you sure about this?" Pyrrha Nikos, the redhead that was talking with Weiss that morning, asked Jaune, as they traversed through a dark cave lit only by Jaune's makeshift torch, with Jaune leading the way, as common sense dictates.

Pyrrha was a tall person, standing at six feet tall with heels on. She has vibrant green eyes, pale and creamy skin, and red hair that was styled into a ponytail that was curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She was wearing a two-layered top. The top layer being a light-brown colored, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer being a low bronze v-neck. She was also wearing an elastic, red, A-lined miniskirt, brown opera-length gloves on both arms, and a red ankle-length sash wrapped around her skirt.

She also has a small circular bronze plate on the right side of her hip connected to her belt bearing her 'spear and shield' emblem. Underneath her hair is a brown circler that's adorned with pair of small, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She was also wearing a large bronze gorget around her neck, a bronze bracelet in the upper half of her left arm, and an elaborate bronze greaves that starts below her miss-thigh and connects to her boots.

"Right now?" Jaune said nervously, while glancing at the walls of the cave, "No, not really."

"Why don't we head back then?" She suggested, looking at the cave entrance behind them, before talking once more without turning around, "And I don't think this is the right the location. It veers too far from North."

Jaune would've probably insisted on searching, delving further into the cave, but the numerous red eyes that're seemingly staring at them made him agree with Pyrrha's suggestion. Though he couldn't voice it because of his fear.

Pyrrha, noticing Jaune's lack of response, turned to him to ask him again before noticing the many red eyes, "...Run and live?"

Jaune would've said something about what a brilliant idea that was, but it seemed like fear disabled his ability to talk.

He did manage a small squeak of agreement though.

o-o-o-o

Lie Ren, after finish a pair of King Taijitu, was now calmly strolling through the forest with his pair of bladed submachine guns, named StormFlower in hand.

A strange sound then went out coming from a nearby tree, "Guuuaaaaaahhhh." He would've tensed and prepared himself if it weren't for the fact that he knew that voice.

"I don't think that's what a sloth sounds like, Nora." Ren drawled out with a small smile on his face as the culprit made herself known. By hanging upside down from a branch and poking his nose, of course.

"Boop!"

Ren reciprocated the action, smile still on his face, "Yes, Boop to you too." Of course, he missed the slight blush on his best friend's face.

o-o-o-o

After seeing Ruby slaughter, not kill, slaughter a pack of Beowolves with ease, Weiss begrudgingly admitted to herself that this clumsy dolt was talented. Though, she did wonder about that strange shining ring.

"See! We did well together! Maybe being paired up wasn't such a bad thing, huh?" Quite unaware that she was being scrutinized, Ruby was excited to show her new partner that she was very capable of hauling her own weight, "And you were amazing! You were all like, 'Hwaaah!' 'Hyah! And 'Shling Slash Shling!' You're so cool out there!"

Caught on by surprise by sudden praises, although strangely worded ones, Weiss blushed, but it was quickly covered by a haughty look and a condescending response, "Of course I was! I am, after all, very proficient in using my rapier, Myrtenaster, and my semblance!" She was gonna end it at that, before she noticed Ruby's face, which looked like a puppy waiting for a treat, "You weren't too sloppy yourself. Perhaps we could salvage this partnership after all."

Apparently, that was what Ruby was anticipating for, because she beamed so brightly that it made Weiss give a small smile in return, "You really think so?" She asked a tad meekly, only a tad, still not used all that much to Weiss' presence.

Still wearing a small grin, Weiss replied, a touch arrogantly, "Perhaps, so don't make me regret trusting in you and your skill. Of course, don't mistake this partnership for friendship, yes?" She finished with a level stare.

Ruby's expression dimmed for a bit, before it immediately brightened, 'I'll win your friendship with my winner personality! Sooner or later, we'll be besties, just like my husband said we'd be..! Where is that dink, though?'

o-o-o-o

Somewhere, in the Pure Lands

"Achoo! Those clones need to hurry, Ruby's getting worried." Naruto muttered to himself while preparing a big scroll. He then smiled, "I hope they'd like my surprise, though."

 **"You're whipped aren't you? Don't answer that, 'cause I know you are! Ha! Wait till I tell Kushina about this!"** A deep and powerful voice laughed out.

Naruto gave the voice a middle finger, "Screw you Kurama, go to hell."

 **"We don't have a hell, you idiot."**

"Right. Anyway, since when were you friends with mom, though? Thought you hated her."

 **"I-I am not friends with that hairless monkey! I merely find her more amusing to talk with compared to my crazy siblings, that's all!"**

"Yeah, sure bud. So what do you two gossip buddies talk about?"

 **"Weren't you listening to me, you insolent whelp?! We aren't friends!"**

"Of course you aren't."

"...So?"

 **"...So I heard from Kushina, who heard from Mikoto, who heard from Izuna, that apparently Madara..."**

o-o-o-o

"Looks like we're one of the firsts to arrive." Yang said as she and Blake were looking around the ruins. 'Wonder if Ruby already got here.'"It seems so." Was Blake's simple response.

"You're quite talkative, aren't ya?" Yang was met with silence and a deadpan look. She coughed into her hand to mask her amusement, 'That just proves me right.' "You don't mind if I take a cute little pony, do you?"

"Sure, go ahead." Blake started, blank look replaced with slight amusement. She then thought to something that was bothering her since she saw it, "What's with your sister's ring, If you don't mind me asking. She seems to take very good care of it. Is it an heirloom?"

"Wow, that's the longest sentence I heard you speak. But no, that isn't an heirloom. It IS important though." She jokingly said first, before noticing Blake's creepy yellow-eyed blank stare and correcting her tone.

"How so?" She was curious, not because she was interested about the story behind the ring, no. She was interested in the reason as to why a seemingly clumsy girl like Ruby be given such a ring. 'It looked very precious and expensive.'

"It's a gift." And that's all Yang said, before thinking to herself, 'Another person asking that question. She's probably gonna be surprised at the reason too. Why're they so surprised though? We hunters and huntresses tend to have shorter lifespans.'

Blake figured out that Yang wouldn't tell her the reason so she stayed quiet. And that silence lingered for a couple of moments before Yang asked another question,

"Do you mind if we wait here a little longer?" Yang got a shake of the head for an answer.

Though, it wasn't long before someone disturbed the sound of silence once more.

"-iya! Hiya! Charge forward, my mighty steed! Charge! Gyahahaha!" The ever eccentric Nora said while riding atop a large Ursa, before accidentally hitting it with Magnhild, a war hammer/grenade launcher combo, that she was swinging around, "Aww, it's broken!"

Then, a second voice was heard, this one seemingly winded, "Nora! Please don't do that again! Ever." It was the girl's friend, Lie Ren. He looked around and noticed that his partner was once again gone, "Ugh, that girl is gonna be the death of me, I just know it."

"Oooh~!" Nora said, now in the temple and starting at a golden rook relic before swiping it and started signing, "Hahaha! I'm the queen of the castle~! I'm the queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren~!" Nora said as she skipped towards her exhausted-looking partner.

'Probably from dealing with that girls antics.' Blake thought to herself, before noticing the figurative elephant in the room, er, ruins, "Wait, did that girl just ride an Ursa?"

"I-" as Yang was about to answer, before being interrupted by a loud shout.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jaune said, as he appeared out of nowhere along with Pyrrha, while running away from two big Grimm and a small pack of Beowolves; a Deathstalker, a huge scorpion-looking Grimm, and a Nevermore, a giant raven-lookalike.

"Did those two just ran all the way here with all those fem chasing them?" Blake asked, wide-eyed and shocked, but quickly recovered for the conflict that's about to come.

"I-" Yang tried to answer once more, but was interrupted by something distracting. And by that, she meant 'a Grimm is about to attack someone (Jaune) and that someone is unprepared' distracting.

Luckily for Jaune, a giant red and black scythe quickly ripped through the Grimm, which is a Beowolf, with a couple of red rose petals were floating around, saving his life. The owner's voice then called out, "Looks like we arrived right on time, huh Weiss?"

Not waiting for a response, Ruby Rose quickly made work of the monstrous werewolves along with everyone else, who started attacking after hearing Ruby speak.

Unknown to everyone else, Ruby was currently talking to someone, someone who's in trouble in her opinion, **'Why did you take so long?** **'I-'** Naruto tried to explain himself before Ruby cut him off

 **'Did you know how worried I was? I thought you got into some kind of trouble when you weren't back this morning! You said you'd only take a couple of hours! You took almost a day! A day! At the least you could've warned! What do you have to say for yourself, mister?'** Ruby finished with a mental glare aimed at her husband.

 **'...You didn't check your scroll, did you?'** Naruto asked

'I did so!'

 **'The pa** **-on your left. The paper-type scroll?'** He clarified, while she hooked the blade of the scythe at the neck of the Beowolf and pulled the trigger, launching her back along with a severed Grimm head.

 **'...We really need to give them different names.'** Ruby told him, unaware that a Big Bad Beowolf was stalking towards the Red Riding Hooded Reaper. Naruto was about to warn her, but someone called out faster.

"On your right!" Yang suddenly called out, before she jumped towards her sister and on the Beowolf. She grabbed it's neck with her legs before aiming Ember Celica at its head and firing. The giant lumbering wolf was now a giant lumbering corpse falling to the ground.

"Thanks sis!" Ruby called out before ensuring the fray once more. She then took notice of the two most dangerous Grimm in the field were preparing to attack and the thinning numbers of the pack were gathering closer. "Everyone! Regroup!"

"How did you guys even manage to get the attention of so many Grimm in the first place?" Weiss asked in an irritated manner. Who wouldn't be irritated? Second day, SECOND DAY, of school and your life's already in danger.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Yang shouted while making her way towards her sister. She had to deck a few Beowolves before arriving at the location, "Any plans, sis?"

After everyone gathered up, Ruby spoke up, "Yeah. Weiss can you immobalize the Deathstalker?"

Weiss scoffed, "That's merely child's play." She then prepared her rapier and made an ice glyph appear underneath the giant scorpion and froze a few of its legs, "Done."

"Good! Yang, you're with me! Nora, think you can come with us to break a few legs with that hammer?" Ruby asked while preparing her scythe.

"Breaking legs is what Magnhild and I live for!" Nora exclaimed as she, Yang, and Ruby charged at the temporarily immobalize Deathstalker.

"Let's bring them support, guys! Weiss, Blake, let's finish the remaining Beowolves. Ren, Pyrrha, shoot at the Nevermore to keep it distracted. C'mon!" Jaune said while preparing his sword and shield, Crocea Mors, and began slashing at the humanoid Grimm with the help of Blake and Weiss.

Weiss was slashing ferociously and yet graciously at the enemies, remaining as graceful as ever. She was, however, irked that someone dared to order her around, "You better pray that we live through this, Arc! Or I'll-" she was cut off as she was forced to dodge a lunge from one of the Grimm.

She then spun on her heel, created a glyph to boost her speed, and dashed at the offending Grimm, running it through with Myrtenaster, "Tch, that's what you get."

"Talk down to its corpse later, Schnee. We still have a few Beowolves to deal with." Blake while slashing at a mid-lunge Beowolf with her cleaver scabbard while shooting at another with Gambol Shroud, her pistol/katana.

She had to dodge to the side when a Beowolf attempted a slash. She jumped backwards and had Gambol Shroud fold before attaching her ribbon to it, creating a makeshift chained sickle. She then spun her weapon over her head, before slashing at every enemies available to her, a.k.a. every Beowolf. Of course, this only irritated the Schnee, of which she sent a smirk towards.

Before anyone could question as to why she didn't do that at the beginning, Pyrrha called out, "A little help would be great, guys!"

Jaune quickly dished out orders, "Blake and Ren, shoot that bird down! Come on, Weiss, let's help slay a giant scorpion!" Of course, this irritated Weiss a little, though she didn't voice it this time.

As they got closer to the trio, they could hear Ruby give Nora and Yang orders, "-oid the claws, Yang! Try and shoot at the stinger, Nora! I'll try and slice off a limb or four!" She then dashed in close and began on slashing on the legs and claws while avoiding attacks from the now-free-but-now-sluggishly-moving Deathstalker.

"Got it!" "Roger Roger!"

Yang and Nora replied as they followed the given orders. Nora jumped away from the scorpion and transformed her war hammer, Magnhild into a grenade launcher and began shooting out rounds at the stinger while avoiding friendly fire. Yang, meanwhile was running towards the Grimm while weaving left and right to avoid its onslaught. When she got close enough, she jumped on its carapace and unleashed a barrage of fire-fueled, forced-rage induced, bullet-infused punches.

"Need any help, Ruby?" Jaune's asked when he and Weiss got in Ruby's hearing range.

"Yeah. Mind freezing the tail, partner?" Ruby asked as she successfully cut down a claw along with three legs.

"Not at all." And so she did, by utilizing Myrtenaster and making an ice glyph just behind the Deathstalker with her remaining ice Dust. "It's done, Ruby! You better hurry up though! That won't hold for too long!"

'Not even a week of meeting each other and they're working great together, like a well-oiled machine.' Naruto thought, observing everyone, taking in their fighting styles, and assessing their skills, 'They're better than the old team seven. Hope being Hokage's giving Sasuke white hair.'

Ruby, unaware of her husband thoughts but aware of his mirth, replied to Weiss, "Got it! Nora, hit its mask! Yang, get out of there!" She then went behind the Grimm herself, being one of the few in the group to do so quickly, and immediately unfolded Crescent Rose and began unleashing a barrage of high caliber bullets at the frozen segment of the tail.

Yang, tired of being immobile for a while, shouted, "What now?!"

Before Ruby, who's still shooting at the Deathstalker (although subconsciously), could shout out an answer, the tail then broke and fell towards the Grimm's weakened and cracked mask (thanks to Yang and Nora), which resulted in the things death at the same time Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren disposed of the Nevermore.

Everyone then went quiet, save for Nora's humming, who was happily skipping towards the Deathstalker corpse and then proceeded to poke it, while saying 'poke' every time she did so.

"...That happened." Jaune said, trying to alleviate some of the tense silence, "Crazy second day of school, huh?"

"Awww, it went poof~!"

"Nora, n-not now, please."

o-o-o-o

A/N: Okay, I know that only few people ever read the A/N's, especially the ones at the bottom, but I'm gonna do it, still. So I skipped the actual night before the initiation, changed out the beginning interactions, and made some characters OOC (Namely Jaune being actually somewhat skilled at the beginning of the story [And before anyone asks, he didn't forge his papers, he earned them. The poor sap he stole one from in canon? Dead]). But like I always say, 'Fuck this!' Or in this case, fuck canon, right?

Also, about Kurama being in the Pure Lands. Who's to say it (no gender~) can't go there? Probably the people who're gonna say that, 'If that's possible, then why didn't the tailed beasts do it before, huh bitch?!?'. So my answer to that equation is... Naruto's godly intervention. They're his friends, and he'd do anything to help his friends (And that's a fact in canon.)

To that person who said that My version of Naruto's a Gary Stu? Isn't Canon-Naruto a Gary Stu in some ways? Handsome, friendly, approachable, etc. This is a serious question, by the way. So I'd like an answer if your able, dude-or-dudette-whose-name-I-don't-know. Sorry 'bout that.

'How about Jaune nearly freezing up when he and Pyrrha were in the cave but he gave out decent orders out in the field with the others, Mr. Unorthodox? How do you explain that?'. Someone's gonna ask that question (probably), but I have an answer prepared. He was just frightened, he also had common sense. Wouldn't you be afraid of something suddenly seemingly popping out of nowhere in the dark? I know I'd be. Also, since I'm giving him prior training, he knows which is which, i.e. Grimm he can take, those he can't, Dusts, semblance, etc, and yes he knows his semblance. I'll give you a hint; It's something that concerns the color gray, something that existed in the elemental nations, and it's NOT the speculated super strength semblance in canon.

Also, got my first flame! I felt so warm and nice and toasty and ooohh~~

...Yeah

Anyway, thanks for the support, guys and gals! You don't know how giddy I feel every time I read your feedbacks! I feel like a little girl frolicking in the flower fields!

So finally, I want to tell you all this... Pray to Lord Chinchin! Or else!

Nyeees~!


	4. Chapter 4 Pillow talk, Morning after

A/N: So hey guys and gals. Thanks for waiting. I've been having a...mental block of some sorts, so yeah.

Also, I'm here to share something with you guys; George Miller has just announced that, due to certain circumstances, Filthy Frank will no longer produce any more episodes. For those who knows him and his YouTube channel, so if you guys could do this with me,

NYEEESSS~~!!!

Chapter 4

"...Looks kinda cramp, doesn't it?" Yang said as she and her new team stood at the doorway of their new shared place. It was mid noon, and they were just dismissed from the final part of the initiation, the forming of the teams, and now looking at their new living space. Though, there's not much space to begin with, and they weren't much happy about that fact.

Weiss, a person used to large spaces, was the first to complain, "Do they think that this place is adequate for four people to live in? And our belongings won't probably even fit in here!" She complained with an eyebrow twitching.

"Maybe if you haven't brought you're whole room with you, then we might've possibly been able to manage." Blake said while reading a book, pointedly ignoring Weiss' irritation. She then threw a quick glance to the room, seeing the room for the first time. With a wince, she quickly added, "I gotta agree with the Schnee though. Our stuff won't fit in here."

"How about we set up b-" Ruby was about to suggest something, before Naruto spoke up,

 **'How about I help you expand?'**

Ruby then quickly went into her and Naruto's shared soulscape and gave Naruto an illegally adorable, inquisitive look, **'You can-Wow, I still sound weird. Anyway, You can do that?'**

 **O'course I can, dear! I am, according to Kakashi, a person who can fix mostly anyone's problems! Though, he also called me a person who has trouble looking over his shoulder.'** He said proudly at first, before mumbling the last part. He then brightened once more, **'A little Fuinjutsu here, a small time and space altercation there, and your comfort troubles are gone!'**

 **'Pfft, you sound like an advertisement,'** Ruby's comment made naruto falter, but he immediately perked up when Ruby continued, **'Thanks though. You're always trying to help me, even with the smallest things.'**

Naruto then grew bashful, **'Ah geez, you're welcome. 'sides, you're my awesome wife, so of course I'll always try and help you! You're the greatest thing that happened to me.'** He grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently while giving Ruby a soft smile. A gesture she returned.

 **'Still, thanks. Love ya.'** And with that and a kiss to Naruto's cheek, Ruby left their shared, leaving a goofily grinning Blond.

 **'Love ya too!'**

Coming out of her trance, Ruby noticed the slightly amused, impatient, and curious look directed at her, coming from Yang, Weiss, and Blake respectively. She suddenly grew self-conscious from all of the looks she's getting, "...What?"

"Grrr, your idea! What is it?!" Weiss growled- _asked_ , asked in frustration. She was an heiress, and heiresses do not growl, thank you very much.

'Spacing out for a few moments, gaining a hazy-eyed look as if unfocused on the outside world, and when they do return from their spell, they aren't aware of what happened? Oooh, she's like the character from the book I'm reading!' Blake thought to herself somewhat excitedly, while still keeping an aloof look.

"R-Right, that..." Ruby trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

 **'Just tell them to wait outside and not to worry.'** Naruto supplied.

"W-Well! Just wait outside and don't worry about anything! I'll handle everything!" She told her new roommates.

Yang gave her a thumbs up and went outside to try and get comfortable while waiting, while Blake and Weiss gave her wary looks. Weiss' more so than Blake's.

"...Alright." was all Blake said, still a tad suspicious, but decided to trust her new leader. 'I can at least get on with my reading.'

Weiss was about to voice her discomfort with the idea, but thought better of it, 'It's not like she'll make our living space much more uncomfortable.' She thought and made to leave, but not before giving Ruby a slight glare. She was still a little miffed sit not being made leader, but gave the headmaster's decisions some faith. He wasn't the headmaster for nothing, after all, and she did show some good qualities.

"Don't worry," Ruby said to Weiss, "It'll only take..."

 **Four hours at most.'** Naruto supplied.

"Four hours! At most!" Ruby continued, ushering Weiss outside, making her glare even more annoyed. **'Now what?'** She asked Naruto.

Naruto, after making sure that everyone was out and not gonna barge in, released his hold on Crescent Rose and Turned to Ruby with a raised eyebrow and a grin, "Now? _Now_ you'll tell me how to design each and every room."

o-o-o-o

Outside Team RWBY's dorm room, three hours and thirty seven minutes later.

"Ugh, I'm bored~." Yang moaned out, sprawling out her limbs at her sides, now bored of playing her scroll. She then turned to her two teammates, "Hey guys, wanna play the 'let's make out with each other and see if were compatible' game? It'll be fun~" She suggested to Weiss and Blake while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"H-How obscene!" Weiss exclaimed with a red face, "Do you ask that to every people you just met?! Such lewdness!"

Blake's answer was a blank look, though there was a faint red tinting her cheeks, 'What a pervert. Though I guess I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't one. Everyone IS one, after all.' She thought to herself.

Upon hearing Weiss' comment, Yang scoffed, "Of course not! I only ask that to every _hot girl_ I just met, not every person." She crossed her armed at this, losing her insulted look and replaced it with an appraising one while at Blake and Weiss up and down, "I mean, you two are one of the hottest girls I've ever seen, bar myself of course."

Before Weiss, or possibly Blake (if she felt like it), could retort, Ruby's voice called from the other side of the door, "Hey guys~! It's done~!"

Weiss, already tired of dealing with the perverted blonde, was the first to move to enter their dorm. Of course, upon seeing it, she immediately had to correct herself, for it was no simple room anymore.

Before, it only had just one room and one bathroom solely for waste disposal (showers were taken at a shared facility), now it has a living room, which has two couches, one loveseat, a coffee table in the middle, a television attached to wall, and a shelf of books right aside by the tv, and two corridors, one leading to four doors, two on each side, which she assumed were their rooms, while the other has five doors, two on each sides with the last one at the end of the corridor, looking ominous.

"...Okay, how did you do... this?" Weiss said after a couple moments of awe, indicating to their new dor-, 'Not one anymore. More like an apartment.'

"Please telll me there's a gaming room in one of those doors?" Yang, the one who asked the question, was pointing at the corridor with four doors.

"Nope! Those are the bedrooms," Ruby said, before pointing to the other corridor, "The recreation room is over there."

"Sweet!"

'How is this even possible? Is this her semblance? Then what kind of semblance is it?' Blake thought to herself as she moved closer to a couch and say down, "This is comfortable." She said with a small smile.

Ruby put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest, "Only the best can be bought for team RWBY!" She then looked at Blake and Weiss (Yang, after finding the right door, was already in the recreation room), "Why don't you guys unpack? Your names are on the door of your rooms."

With a sigh, Blake stood up and went towards her room, but not before throwing the couch a subtle longing look, 'Goodbye for now, comfy couch.'

"Very well. But what will you be doing?" Weiss said as she stood up and looked her partner.

"Me? Well, I already unpacked my stuff, so I'm gonna do a little exercise," Ruby said, 'Exercise how to play better at video games.' She thought to herself.

Weiss smiled faintly, completely misunderstanding what Ruby said, not that it's her fault. She said, "Keeping in shake is very good. I'm glad you're taking initiative."

"Yeah. I mean, I gotta keep at it if I want to beat my uncle one day!"

"I'll leave you be then. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

"Alright! Now, time to murder some video game characters..."

o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, at Salem's castle...

"What do you mean mistress is dead?!" A young raven haired woman asked the figure sitting on her goddess' throne.

 **"Just as I said, dear. My...cousin, was murdered, quite easily so if I might add."** The being said in a powerful yet alluring androgynous voice. **"And so, you will now do as I say. Do you understand?"** [1]

"That can't be! Mistress is-!" Ravenette woman was cut off by an immense wave of power that washed over her.

 **" _Understand_?"** The powerful being asked once more, this time getting a small nod from the woman. They then stood up, their figure still obscured by the shadows as before, **"Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding, Cinder Fall, otherwise. Hmhmhm, otherwise..."**

Despite all her courage, all her intelligence, all her power, Cinder couldn't her but shiver from that person's tone, and not the pleasant kind either, "Y-Yes. I am glad-"

 **"You know what I despise the most?"** They suddenly asked, interrupted, Cinder, but didn't wait for an answer, **"Liars. Especially those who lie to themselves. So save your breath, and prepare yourself. Now, let's talk about my cousin's convoluted plan."**

"Y-Yes, well..."

o-o-o-o

Nighttime, Beacon Academy, Team RWBY's dorm, Ruby's Room

Ruby Rose, currently in her sleeping attire, was in front of a mirror brushing her longer than usual hair, "I should get a haircut soon." She mumbled quietly.

Naruto, currently lounging on their bed, heard her what she practically whispered. He sat up and said, "I think it suits you."

"W-What?" She asked, a tad surprised at Naruto's sudden comment.

"Long hair. I think it suits you. You look more beautiful with long hair." He said once more, though a little more clear.

"Really? I mean, it's kinda uncomfortable and messy and hot and... And I'll look too much like mom." As she mumbled the last part, she looked down at her feet, "I mean, I really love mom, and I'm really thankful you brought her back and made our family complete again..."

"But?" Naruto asked.

Ruby sighed, "It's just that... It'll seem like I'm just a complete copy of mom. Just Summer Rose, two-point-oh. Not Ruby Rose, one-point-oh. I mean, I want to be just _like_ mom, but I don't want to _be_ her. I want to be my own person. I wanna make my own legend, ya know?"

"Pfft." Naruto snickered. But before Ruby could admonish him for it, he spoke, "Sorry, you kinda triggered something. But yeah, I get ya. But you don't have to worry about all that stuff. You might think that it's like that, but it isn't. Whenever I see your face, you know the first thought that comes into my mind?"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"That I'm lucky that I'm married, BONDED to you, the most unique person I've ever met. A one in a million lifetimes. You might look like an amalgamation of Summer and Taiyang, but you're your own person. Believe it." He finished looking at Ruby from across the room. He then laid down and Ruby joined him not a minute after.

"...I'm still having my hair cut." Ruby said after a few moments if silence. She then added, "It's uncomfortable."

If it wasn't for his wife's adorable-yet-still-terrifying glare, Naruto wouldn't have relented, "Fine. I still stand by what I said though."

After a few moments of silently laying down and being spooned by her husband, Ruby suddenly remembered something, "I just remembered. Why did you take so long? And no, I didn't have the time to read the PT Scroll."

"Well, besides getting caught up in otherworldly gossip, packing up your and Yang's souvenirs took a while. And no, I'll give it to you tomorrow evening. Also, I've got great news!"

Ruby then sat up and looked at her husband, "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Ruby's answer to that was simply a deadpan look which got her husband to correct himself, "Sorry, but you kinda set that up," He cleared his throat when Ruby's blank look impossibly intensified, and spoke once more, "Anyway, I can finally walk freely in public!"

Ruby's blank look shattered, "R-Really?" She stuttered. This was, after all, big news. Him being able to freely do so now meant that those major threats that he told her about were gone. "T-Thats great!"

"I know!" He said, before laying down while bringing down Ruby with him. He then let out a sigh and spooned Ruby once more, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a god so that the lives of my love ones, your and your family's lives, won't be at risk, you know? But then I thought, 'If I wasn't one, then how the hell-

"Swear jar."

"-am I suppose to meet you?' I can't, which is why I'm glad I am one, ya know? So I guess I'll just have to protect you all."

"...Where did all that come from?" Ruby asked. Don't get her wrong, she was touched by what he said, but he just said that out of the blue.

"I dunno. Maybe stress?" He suggested, "Maybe I'm reassuring myself? Maybe it's my fear talking? Fear of losing you guys to people who're out to get me?"

Ruby rolled herself and looked at Naruto in the eyes. She said, "There's no need to be scared. You know that we can protect ourselves, and if it's an enemy out of our league then we know, _I_ know that you can defeat then. You won't lose us, You won't lose me, not even after a hundred million lifetimes. And if I do get lost? I know you can find me, and even if it takes another million lifetimes I'll wait for you."

"And I will never keep you waiting." He said. He then lowered his head and touched his lips to hers, sharing a tender kiss with his wife. When the kiss broke, he looked at the silver pools that were Ruby's eyes, and said, "I love you. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You're my most precious person. And I will never love another, even if i reincarnate I'll just go back to you, my precious gemstone."

"I love you too... I don't have anything to say besides that. Ehehe." Ruby ended with a red face, from what Naruto said, and an awkward chuckle.

"Hehe, 's alright." He said. He then shifted Ruby so that she was facing the way he was and brought her close to him. He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, kissed Ruby's head , and whispered to her, "Goodnight."

"Mm, g'night."

o-o-o-o

The next day, Team RWBY's dorm

It was early in the early, with the sun having just risen, birds chirping, and four ringing alarm clocks each accompanied by groans.

As the four girls were slowly getting in their feet, a blond could be seen cooking and singing (And shaking his booty) in the kitchen with an orangette sitting at the kitchen table waiting eagerly.

"Making pancakes~, makin', makin' pancakes~! Making pancakes~, that's what I love ta make~! Makin' panca- Morning Ruby! Yang! Yang and Ruby's teammates!" He cut off his song as he noticed team RWBY slowly trudging into the kitchen.

Weiss and Blake immediately went stiff and made a move to prepare themselves against the horned and tailed stranger...who was wearing a frilly pink apron? Ruby and Yang however...

"You do know it's too damn early, right? Ah, screw that, I'm up now anyways. You cookin' banana pancakes?" Yang asked, getting a nod for an answer, "Sweet."

Ruby, finally awake enough, sat down at the table besides Yang, "Morning Naruto, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora...wait," she said, finally taking taking notice of the eccentric orangette, "What're you doing here?"

"Well~ I-" As Nora was about to start explaining herself, a voice cut her off.

"There are TWO STRANGERS inside our kitchen! Are _seriously_ asking one of them what they're doing here?!" Weiss asked in an indignant manner. She continued, "What if they're here to kill us?! OR WORSE! Kill ME?!" [2]

Naruto had a deadpan look on his face (That Ruby, Yang, and Blake also had) and faced Weiss, while STILL flipping pancakes, "If I wanted to, I could've done that while you were asleep." He faced the stove again before continuing, "And the only ones dying here are your tastebuds, cause they're gonna be drowning in flavors!" He finished with a flourish of the spatula he was holding, eliciting a giggle from Ruby, Nora, and Yang.

"Also, we worked with Nora yesterday, remember?" Yang reminded Weiss. Naruto then handed her a stack of pancakes, "Ah, thanks."

"Ooh, where's mine, foxy?" Nora asked while raising her right hand. The young blond man handed her her plate, "Mmm~ Thank you~!"

"Strawberry pancakes? Thanks, dear!" Ruby said after receiving her own stack, oblivious to the shocked face of Weiss and Blake's wide eyes. Nora...Well, she's Nora, nuff said.

"D-Dear?! What do you mean 'dear'?! Who IS this?! What's he doing here?! And will you stop cooking pancakes for a freaking moment?!?!" Weiss screa-questioned, questioned. Again, she was an heiress, and heiresses never scream.

After a moment of silence, Naruto asked her, "So you don't want pancakes? Well, what DO you want? I can make you some french toast, if you want."

Finally giving up, Weiss said, "Y-You know what? Yeah, that actually sounds nice." She then sat down next to Ruby and sighed, "...Morning everyone."

Naruto then looked at Blake and motioned to an empty sit with a plate waiting in front of it, "Sit down, yeah? And what do you want? Pancakes? Waffles? Hash browns? French toast? Just say it."

Blake, completely weirded out by the situation just plopped down tiredly on the indicated seat, "D-Do you have any fish? With eggs if able."

"And frying!" Naruto then created a clone to take over the stove, pointedly ignoring Weiss and Blake's wide eyes, and sat next to Ruby and began eating his own plate of pancakes. After a few moments of tense silence, he spoke once more, "So, how was yesterday?"

Before anyone else could answer, Nora did it for them, with a full mouth and wild hand gestures.

...Yeah, not going through that hell hole that's called Nora's imagination

Back to the story. Before Nora could continue on recalling her version of what happened, Weiss interrupted her, "I _really_ _hate_ to interrupt you, but it seems that out time is lacking for you to finish your take. We must take our showers now." She then rounded to the still eating Naruto with a finger pointed at him, "And don't think I've forgotten about you, stranger. I wi-"

"Stranger?" Ruby said, "He's no stranger. Well, maybe to you guys, but Yang and I know him."

"Then who is he?" Blake asked, finally finished with her wonderful breakfast.

"He's my husband."

"...H-Huh?" "...W-What?" "Congratulations!"

Were the reactions of Blake, Weiss, and Nora respectively. The first two then looked at their team leader with shocked faces. Before the two could ask her their questions, a shifty ringing sound could be heard.

"You five better start getting prepped. It's eight sharp, one hour until classes." He said, spurring team RWBY to go to their rooms, leaving Nora, who was still eating, and himself who just finished, in the kitchen. He then looked at the happily munching Valkyrie with an amused cock of an eyebrow, "Want more pancakes?"

"Yes please!"

o-o-o-o

Explanation/s:

Weiss and Blake's eating some stranger's coking? - Well, some of you might say that they're too trustful for two people who're training to be monster killers. They aren't. They just trust Ruby and Yang, and the sisters trusted the stranger and so did they. Stupid logic, I know, but it actually happens more often than not in the real world. Meeting a friend's friend and becoming friends with the person is an example

Blake and Weiss' lack of reaction to Naruto's Tails and Horns? - They noticed, they just have some manners. And no one asks a stranger about a physical aspect, that's just rude. Like, 'Hey, I just noticed that you have small breasts. Thought I'd let you know and ask why.' See? Rude.

Even more shitty content then usual? - I said 'mental block' up there because I've been having some troubles thinking and putting what I thought into words and writing those words. I have ADHD and schizophrenia. So yeah. It'll be explained down there...Yeah, just scroll downwards.

[1] - Try and guess who this person is. A clue is one the title summary

[2] - I was gonna have Weiss say, 'Maybe they're here to kill us?! OR WORSE! Have us EXPELLED?!' Somewhat like Hermione Granger, but then I thought, fuck her and her lines, then I remembered what Emma looked like...

So yeah

A/N: Now, this chapter is rushed, horrible, etcetera etcetera. Well, that's because it is. It's because I'm not feeling too well these past few days. I've been having some problems with my body and my head's throbbing real painfully nearly everyday. But it's nothing major!... I hope

Anyway! As I've said at the section up there, Filthy Frank is no longer creating episodes, but George Miller WILL continue in the music industries. Some of you might be thinking, 'Mr. Unorthodox, we don't care about your personal shit' or whatnot. The reason I writing all of this is because I'm just feeling so emotional. So euphoric I got to witness something great till the end, sad because my favorite artist is stopping his career in comedy, etcetera. So yeah.

Also, I'd just like to say this once more; my updates and word count won't be consistent. But I will try and update once every three months AT THE LATEST. And I will try and push for two thousand word counts at the least for every chapter.

I'd also like to mention the fact that this story won't probably reach fifteen chapters. That's because this is just a test drive of some sorts. I mean, I already have ideas, drafts even! For stories with actual story lines. But, if I do write again after this, I will still do crack fics.

Lastly, I'd just like to thank you all again, and I know I'm becoming redundant, my thankfulness is redundant, so I'm gonna leave you all with,

Nyees~!


	5. Chapter 5 Was it really surprising?

A/N: So hey, I'm back, and I'm here to explain the seemingly new antagonist of the story, and how it's a clone of Naruto when I mentioned that there's a clue in the story summary. Now, the keywords, rather the keyphrase (not a word, I know) is 'He's gonna mess with fate. A lot'. Now, there's this person who said that it's Fate itself, which kinda amused me (no offense, dude or dudette) 'cause the answer is so far and yet, in a way, so close.

Chapter 5

 _So hey, it's Naruto again. This is my second entry, and...I'm not sure what to write about exactly._

 _Oh yeah! Yang and Ruby are officially Huntresses-in-training now! Or is it Huntswomen? Anyway! They're teammates too! And believe it or not, Ruby's a team leader now! I'm kinda worried about her, though. Being a leader's a stressful job with a lot of responsibilities. She'll have to- Bah! What am I talking about? She'll do great! She did amazing yesterday, after all!_

 _Anyway, I just met their teammates this morning. Well, not really. I don't even know much aside from their names. But I'll get to that when they get back. Which is right about-_

o-o-o-o

"We're back!" A voice called out accompanied by knocking.

"Now," he said, walking out of his and Ruby's room to greet team RWBY, "Hey guys."

Yang, after returning his greeting went towards the kitchen, while Weiss and Blake just stared at him.

Ruby gave him a peck to the cheek and proceeded to plop down on the loveseat, arms at her sides, "Today was exhausting!" She groaned out.

"Yeah? What happened?" Naruto asked, heading towards the Redhead and proceeded to take her off of it before sitting down and placing her on his lap, letting her lean on him.

 _Shlink! Shlink! Shlink!_

 _"Die! Death to you! Crescent Rose shall be your end!"_

 _"Yeah! Murder that Grimm, girl!"_

 _"Hush, Nora."_

"...We learned that Ruby's a little murder happy." Weiss said with a dull tone. She sighed before taking a seat on one of the couches, leaving Blake to lounge completely on the other. She then looked at Naruto and said, "Okay, we've established your Ruby's husband this morning. But _why are you here_?"

"I can't really leave her alone. Well, I can. I'd rather not, though." He said while taking off Ruby's boots for her, "You're really tired, huh?" He asked her softly, with her the only one hearing him. He received a hum in response.

"And why's that?" Blake asked, not that she really cared, she just wanted to contribute to the conversation. 'Hello again, sweet and comfortable couch.'

"It's complicated. I'm Naruto Rose Uzumaki, by the way. Ruby already told me your names, Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee." He told then, having realised that he hasn't introduced himself this morning.

"What's so complicated about it?" Yang said as she walked in coming from the kitchen door with a mug of something, "You and Ruby're bonded. That's all there's to it, right? I mean, I never did understood your godly shit-,"

"Swear jar." Ruby interrupted, A little muffled what with her face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"-but I think that's it. This is good chocolate, by the way. Where'd you buy it?" She asked, taking a sip from her mug.

"Girl, you insult me. I made that myse-" Naruto was cut off by Weiss.

"'Godly'? I don't want to deal with a deranged and strange looking faunus right now, so kindly leave." Weiss snarked. What? Don't look at her like that. She already has deal with ones coming for hind, she doesn't want to deal with another, this one apparently with a god complex.

"So quick to rebuff something you don't know. Why is that, _Weiss_ queen? Feeling a little inferior?" Yang said in defense of her fellow blond. She then looked at said blond before saying, "Why don't you show him a miracle, bro?"

Naruto just shrugged, which jostled Ruby's head slightly, before snapping his fingers and conjured a four sided mirror to appear above the coffee table, surprising...everyone actually. "I had to introduce Ruby to Mom and Dad anyway."

Then, after a few moments, the mirrors rippled ever so slightly. After the ripples calmed down, an image of a blond man, redheaded woman, and a tall white-haired man showed up.

"Hey Naruto! Can you hear me?!" The redhead asked.

"Yeah mom! I can hear ya!" Naruto replied smiling, ignoring the gaping looks of Weiss and Blake, and motioned to Ruby, "This is Ruby, my wife."

"H-Hello! It's nice to finally meet Naruto's parents. I'm Ruby." Ruby said with her head bowed slightly.

"Oooh! She's adorable, ya know? Right Minato?" The older woman asked the man besides her, getting a chuckle from him.

"Gahahaha! You definitely picked a looker, brat! And you're surrounded by cute girls too? Ha! It took years but you've finally- Ack!" The tall white haired guffawed, before being smacked by the redhead.

The blond man only owned his face before looking at Naruto, "So, a redhead too, huh?" He chuckled at the girl's red face. He then looked at Ruby and said, "I'm Minato, by the way. The redheaded woman is my wife, Kushina, and the man she's beating into the ground's Jiraiya, my and Naruto's former teacher."

"That buxom blonde over there is a Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long." Naruto said, with aforementioned girl waving at the mirror-screen.

"Hello! I've been waiting for _Xiao Long_ to meet Ruby's parents-in-law. Get it?" She asked, getting a chuckle from Minato and a groan from Ruby.

"Dang it, Yang." Ruby mumbled out.

"The one in black's Blake Belladonna, and the one in white's Weiss Schnee." Naruto said, motioning to the girls at the call of their names.

Blake merely gave a wave, while Weiss was a little more vocal, "It's a pleasure. Though this still doesn't prove your point, Yang."

"Hm, what point?" Kushina asked, having just finished beating the old pervert into the ground. She then waved at them and said, "Also, hello again~!"

'Are all redheads so chirpy?' Blake thought to herself, thinking about Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha, then Adam's image popped in her head, 'Oh yeah, there's him. I guess it's just them.'

"Naruto being a god." Yang stated bluntly. What? She wasn't really that good with words, and she'd rather not beat around the bush.

"Well, he is one, ya know? I mean, look at his eyes and horns." Kushina said.

"What about those?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Those are signs of divinity. Or at the very least, it is in our realm," Minato stated, before continuing, "Besides, we wouldn't be talking right now if he wasn't one."

"And why's that?" Blake asked. 'Wait, 'realm'?'

"'cause we're dead." Kushina said bluntly. She then had a big glowing smile and spoke, "But then, Naruto's made into a god an' all, so he can talk to us. My son is so awesome, ya know?"

Noticing the shocked looks of black and white, Naruto proceeded to talk to his parents, "So anyway..."

o-o-o-o

After introducing his parents and godfather, Naruto then introduced the tailed beasts who were just passing by, further sending Monochrome into shock. After getting over their shock, they immediately tried to apologize to Naruto.

"I-It's alright. I mean, I wouldn't believe myself either if I were in your shoes." Naruto said. He then remembered something, "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, creating a seal-less clone who proceeded to go into the Rose-Uzumaki room.

"What is it?" Yang asked curiously.

"Gifts! Forgot to give 'em to you guys! Though, I only have specific things for Ruby and Yang. Only some random souvenirs for you two. Sorry." He said while playing with Ruby's hair. The clone returned with a large scroll of parchment and handed it to the original before disappearing from existence.

"I-It's fine, Lord Uzumaki. Again, I'm so sorry for not believing you earlier." Weiss said with her standing up, in front of Naruto, and bowing her head. Blake was emulating her actions and words, which seemed to amuse Yang.

'Heh, the look on their faces.' Yang thought to herself, before registering what the blond said, "So what's my souvenir?"

Naruto unsealed the scroll, revealing smaller, different colored scrolls of parchment. He sifted through it before holding out a red scroll for Yang, which she took, and gave Blake and Weiss black and blue ones respectively. He gave Ruby a silver one before he spoke again, "You two see that symbol in the center?" He asked Blake and Weiss, getting a nod in response, "Just activate your Aura near it."

And once everyone did, they were surprised at what they found; For Ruby, she had a couple (a lot) of blueprints, a medium sized pouch of strange-looking-yet-sweet-smelling objects, and a notebook with the initials 'TS' on the front; Yang had a red pulsating crystal and the same pouch of something ; A violet orb and the same pouch were what Weiss was given; lastly, Blake had a cloak and the same pouch. All of them, bar Ruby, also had a piece of paper. None of them paid those any attention however.

"What's this?" Blake asked curiously, holding the cloak. "I've never seen anything like this before." She stated, rubbing the dark side against her face, 'So soft, so silky~'

"O'course you haven't! I'd be surprised if you have!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's nice that you'd gift us with these and all, but what _is_ this? And this pouch. What's in the pouch?" She couldn't help but ask while holding the crystal in her right hand and the pouch in the other.

"The pouches contains something rare, something delicious...something I don't know the name of. But I can, however, say that those are safe to eat and are delicious. The crystal? Well, let's just say your temper's about to get even hotter." He said.

Ruby then unfurled the blueprints and felt her eyes widen. "No way...Are these even possible?" She whispered. "These look like Atlesian soldier armor, only more advanced."

"They are. Saw one of those in action too. It was awesome." Naruto said. He stood up in front of Ruby, covering her in a blanket of tails, "Now then," He said, garnering the others' attention, "Why don't you guys go to sleep and test out your gifts when it's Saturday? It's pretty late and you guys still have classes tomorrow."

"B-But..!" Ruby began, only to stop at the look Naruto directed towards her, "Fine." She then stretched out her arms towards Naruto, which prompted him to cradle her in his tails. "Goodnight everyone."

Yang looked at the Weiss and Blake and said, "You guys wanna figure out how these things work?"

o-o-o-o

Grimm Castle

 **"Is this everyone, girl?"** The 'mysterious figure' said. 'God, I hope boss could just kill these guys. I'm getting tired of acting.'

A young raven haired woman bowed her head along with four other people, "Yes, my master." [1]

 **"You dare assume I am a male?!"** The transformed clone said. 'Hehe, the look on her face.' **"Do you not see my lofty beauty?!"**

"Yeah, you're real lofty alright." One of the people behind Cinder, the silver haired one mumbled, which had him receive an elbow to the gut courtesy of the mint haired girl besides him, "Hss! The hell?!"

"O-Of course I can, my mistress! I'm sorry for assuming you were a male. It's just-"

 **"Bah! Enough with your fumbling! Let us get on with this!"** 'She' said, stepping down the throne finally revealing herself. She had pale white skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, red slitted eyes, and black spiky hair that reaches down to her thighs. She was wearing a black cloak that reaches down to her feet, collars lined with fur. Her face so otherworldly beautiful that it caused blushed to appear on everyone's face. Of course, letting out a minor illusion technique was also helping affect the others minds, 'Heh, who'd have thought sneaking into those Kunoichi classes would come useful.' She thought. [2]

"S-Such beauty..." Cinder whispered out with a blush adorning her cheeks. Menma then let out a pulse of her power, bringing everyone down to their knees, "S-Such power."

'He, looks like I'm what others would call a 'Fem Fatale'.' **"Yes, that's right! Kneel before me, peasants! You all are not worthy and yet you're all seeing such beauty!"** She said, laughing haughtily. **"But I digress. As you may or may not know, dear cousin Salem met her end recently and I'm here to take control. I, great mistress Menma Uzumaki, shall take the reigns!"** She then sighed forlornly and spoke once more, **"But alas, there are obstacles in the way..."**

'She's kinda egotistical.' Emerald, the mint haired girl thought. 'But if Mistress Cinder is following her, then I would too. I wonder if she'll reward me if I'm good~' She added with a mild blush unnoticed by all except by Menma, 'cause, you know, she's a clone of a Shinobi.

"What are the problems, mistress?" Cinder asked.

'What a bootlicker.' One of the others thought. This was an orange haired one, Roman Torchwick, an infamous thief.

 **"Aside from your hideous clothing? My handsome and strong brother~ is here with us in Remnant."** she said in a sultry voice, causing blushes to appear once more, 'My handsome creator~' [3]

Cinder tried, and failed, to contain her blush. She then said, "What're we to do to him?"

 **"You? Do something to my great brother? Ha! Such hilarity! He cannot be trampled by anyone! Not in power, no. Which is why we are going through another route. Seduction."** She said, 'Oh god! This is too easy!'

"W-What?" Cinder asked, "Why not just threaten someone close to him? O-Or find his weakness."

 **"Are you questioning my methods, girl?"** Menma said with a flex of her powers, 'Man, Pervy Sage was right. I'm awesome in acting.'

"N-No, my mistress. Please forgive me for my impudence." Cinder bowed her head.

 **"I'll let your impertinence pass this one time, Fall. For now, we must talk about how to captivate my cousin's heart."** She then noticed that the silver haired teen was raising a hand, **"What is it, foul hairless monkey?"**

"My name's Mercury Black," He gritted out, "And why are me and Roman still here?"

 **"It's 'Roman and I', you uneducated whelp. Besides, I still need some bumbling idiots to cater to my every needs."** Menma scoffed, before sitting down on her throne once more, **"Now, let us discuss our plan without anymore distractions."**

o-o-o-o

Beacon Academy, Team RWBY's Kitchen, early morning

Team RWBY, plus Naruto were currently sitting at the kitchen table, silently eating, with only the slight scraping of utensils making sound. Everyone except Naruto and Ruby were still a tad sluggish and drowsy-looking, though Naruto noticed Yang and Weiss were more so than Blake.

"Hey Yang, Weiss. You two okay?" He asked, causing the two to suddenly jolt slightly. He then took a sniff and noticed something weird, 'Sands and dragons? Where're those smells comi-' "You two messed with your gifts, didn't you?" Yang and Weiss nodded tiredly. Blake did too. "Blake too, huh? But I guess she's the lucky one out of the three of you." He added, making Weiss and Yang groan and Blake to smile lightly.

"It's a rather simple yet very useful gift. Thanks again, Lord Uzumaki." Blake said with a slight bow of the head. By the moment she looked up, everyone else were almost finished eating.

"It's not a problem!" He said with a smile and squinted eyes, not noticing Blake's faint flushing. "Anyway, I'm finished. Gonna take a shower." He stood up, heading towards his room.

"Wait for me! I'm almost finished!" Ruby said, shoving the rest of her food into her mouth. She then put her dish in the sink and made her way towards their room, leaving three wide eyed girls.

"W-Wait. The hell?"

o-o-o-o

[1] - I know that the word 'master' can be used for both genders, but I'm kinda nitpicky with that kind of shit. Just a little

[2] - Naruto, when he was a child still, would do partially anything to get stronger, to get closer to his dream, right? So, to me, when he'd hear the word 'training', he'd jump into it immediately. Like, headfirst. But that's me though, that's just my thought. So yeah.

[3] - His clones are kinda...unique? Yeah, let's go with that. They seem to develop their own personalities after time passes. I mean, sassy clones! The hell, right? Anyway, yeah, in my fic(s), um, Naruto's clones, if left alive for a prolonged time, will develop their own personalities and traits. So yeah.

A/N: Hello again to those who actually read the author's note. Before we get to discussing shit, I'm already telling you guys that there'll be no harem and no lemons in this fic...or will there?

I'm just kidding. No, there won't be any lemons anytime soon. But anyway, I'm sorry if some of you might dislike or outright hate this chapter, but, you know, I'm still getting disoriented often, but not not as often as before, so good news there!

Not like anyone would care...

Anyway, this story is somewhat nearing it's end, like seven or so chapters more, so I'd like to hear everyone's input on which I should do next and even some thoughts if you have 'em;

So here are the choices,

1.) Instead of starting at their base forms, Naruto and Sasuke powered up to their ascended mode; the six path sage mode and the second level curse mark respectively. This, of course tears the fabric of time and space and teleport the two of them to a new dimension. Problem? Well, nothing much, just the fact that they're both seen as gods, with the amusement of one and the annoyance of the other. (Naruto/RWBY or Naruto[Something else]) Suggestions?. Yeah, it's kind of a summary, I know. But it's kinda self-explanatory already, right?

3.) 'Weird Curvy Edges'. Naruto, bearing the yang chakra of the six path sage, locks himself in a statis, feeling that he'd be needed in the distant future. He was released early, but that's okay, because he has his beloved snowflake with him, through thick and thin. (Naruto/RWBY) (Naruto x Weiss) (Yang Chakra Rikudo Sennin Naruto [technically god Naruto])

4.) 'Shatter their expectations'. God/King/The Creator Naruto (unsure of second and third titles), somewhat dark characteristic, was taken by Obito after the nine tails was sealed, trained by Madara, raised to be an Uchiha, paired with fem Sasuke (same name), has a twin named Menma who has canoNaruto's attitude, (Naruto/?) which universe?

5.) Naruto is Ruby and Yang's stepfather (And stepmother [through Naruko] [Taiyang having died alongside Summer]), still has the yang chakra of the six path sage but not the tailed beasts (having freed them), has no transforming weapon, no semblance, on a different team than STRQ, post-Kaguya, A momma-dad and papa-mom, harem? (Input here)

6.) Post-Kaguya Naruto, got approached by Ophis to help her, easily dispatched Great Red (Truth seeking orbs [destroys anything that doesn't have nature energy]), decided to stay in dxd universe, got approached by many beings

Don't worry, there WILL be explanations why they're like that.

So yeah, pick only one. Also, if you guys have any questions, just send me a PM. Oh yeah,

Nyees~!

And yes, I'm gonna keep doing that


	6. chapter 6 Just rest, yeah?

A/N: You all remember what I said about sending me a pm when you guys and gals have something to say? Yeah, forget about that. Just post it in the review section, box or whatever. See, it seems that the app isn't showing the pm's that I received, few as they are. So yeah! Just, you know, put your comment/suggestion/flame/threats/etcetera down below.

By the way, thanks for being patient with me, guys and gals. The past couple of days were just too hectic and my condition's getting a little worse. But I'll pull through! Believe it!

...Can't resist, sorry

Announcements regarding this story; This story won't reach chapter eleven probably nor will it reach the month May. Reason for the first one is because, well, I've already written the last two chapters (still editing those though) and I kinda got...depressed? Emotional? I dunno. And despite the fact that I have a lot of ideas for this, it's my first fic, and I'm not that confident that it won't take a bad turn. Second, it won't reach May cause it's a 'less than fifteen chapters' kind of story, and my schedules gonna be even more hectic then.

Also, just a heads up; I'll probably genderbend a few characters in my stories (whether or not I'd do it to this one is yet to be seen [I probably won't though, it's somewhat too late]), but I'll only do the ones who won't affect the canon universe much. But if it DOES cause too much altercation, I'll explain the reason/s.

For the poll (visit chapter five); You all can still vote, even those that already did, just choose a different one, yeah? I'll announce the chosen fic next chapter, so yeah.

Lastly, I will finish this story, no matter what.

So with those out of the way, why don't you scroll down a bit, yeah?

 _ **Disclaimer: **Anything mentioned in this story is not owned by Mister Unorthodox. It says so in his contract_

Chapter 6

 _Hey diary, it's me, Ruby. I'm sorry we lost you. See, Naruto misplaced you and we tried to find you for weeks._

 _I'll apologise to it if I want to! I don't care if it won't answer ba-! stop bothering me, Yang! You're distracting me!_

 _...I really need to stop writing what I'm saying..._

 _Anyway, back to the topic. So! It's been a two weeks since we last saw you-sorry again-and a lot's happened. It's like everything's a blur and all that jazz! I mean, just this last week, a bunch of...unique...people visited from Haven Academy. Which is kinda strange, unless they're transfers. Actually, that's still weird_ _, 'cause, you know, it's practically the middle of the first quarter._

 _Anyway, yeah, four new girls arrived at Beacon just within the last week and they were reeeaaaally weird. I mean, they seemed normal at first, but the black haired girl with whiskers-like Naruto!-was giving me scary looks. It's not like I did anything to her!...I think...Maybe?_

 _I'm not sure_...

 _But back to the topic! Team_ _CRDL-that's read as Cardinal by the way-finally got their punishment for being bullies and racists! Yang can't even look at them and not laugh_. _They thought someone cursed them though, but they're not_ _far from the truth. Naruto did what he did while he was invisible, which makes me wonder; didn't he said that he should be able to walk freely now?_

 _Really? Huh, that's pretty la-Stop distracting me!_ _I'm writin' here!_

 _Thanks, I've been working on it!_

 _Anyway_ _! My team can finally use our gifts properly, compliment our skills with them, like Naruto said. I mean, we haven't mastered them yet, just use 'em with our semblance properly_. _We haven't used 'em outside our room though._

 _We also met a second year team, Team CFVY-coffee-and they're really nice. Coco's really strong and awesome, Velvet's kinda shy but she's nice, I dunno about Fox and Yatsuhashi, but Coco and Velvet said they're nice too, so there's that, I guess._

 _Oh yeah! My team and Jaune's are going on a trip later this week! It was supposed to be only me and my husband though, but I convinced him to bring them along with us._

 _This is going to be so fun!_

o-o-o-o

"You guys ready?" Ruby asked, standing in front of her team's room, facing team JNPR who're all holding some baggage.

"My body's able, willing, and ready! So let's go already!" Nora exclaimed, somewhat chirpy yet sensual, drawing blushes from the for people around her, "Ooh~! That rhymed!"

"Y-Yeah," Jaune coughed out, face still red, "we're all set. But are you sure we could tag along. I mean, it's your team outing and all..."

"It's okay, everyone already agreed to it. 'sides, you're all packed, it'd be a waste of energy if you're gonna back down now." Ruby told him, looking towards his and his team's bags. "Anyway, c'mon, Yang's probably getting impatient." She said, going inside her team's room motioning everyone to follow her inside.

And follow her they did, though what they saw wasn't what they expected. Well, bar Nora of course. She was already lounging on one of the couches and flipping through channels.

"...How's this possible?" Jaune said, awe lacing his tone. He looked around, taking in the vast difference it had with his team's room.

He didn't get an answer however, as Yang's voice hollered from one of the corridors, "Come on, guys! Hurry up! There are sights waiting to be seen and places to go!"

"Ooh~! Something fun!" Nora exclaimed from her shot on the couch, before dashing towards where Yang's voice came from.

Pyrrha, who was marveling at the gothic design of team RWBY's room, let out a chuckle of amusement, "Come on, Jaune, Ren. Nora might break something if we leave her be." She said, walking towards the direction their orange-haired teammate went.

Jaune's response was to haul his baggage while Ren let out a tired sigh, "The death of me. I just know it." He said, grabbing his and Nora's bags.

Ruby and team JNPR minus the N were greeted by the sight of an impatient Yang, a humming Weiss, a reading Blake, and Nora swinging her arms, all standing in front of a massive door.

"I swear to Naruto, next time if anyone's late, we're not waiting for them." Yang said to her sister, before grabbing her luggage and made a motion to open the the door, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She said, going inside the room, prompting her teammates to do the same.

Jaune just looked at his more normal teammates with an inquiring eyebrow, getting shrugs for an answer. He then shrugged himself before entering, quickly followed by his teammates. What followed next were bright light, strange noises, and nausea.

Terrible, horrible nausea.

o-o-o-o

 **Jaune's mind...of sorts**

Ever felt the feeling that no matter what you do, or what happens, you'll always be insignificant? Worthless? Always, and sometimes not even second best? Yeah, that's what Jaune felt growing up.

'Look at how successful your sister is' this, 'Be more like her' that. That's what he was subjected to nearly everyday. That's the life of being the only boy, being pestered to improve themselves, always being bugged at how they should do things 'the right way', which, of course, would make the guys do the opposite things most of the time. But guess what? Jaune listened.

He listened, hanged on to every advice his parents would give him, which led him to his dream of being a huntsman. See, one day, his father told him of tales of unheard legends, but legends nonetheless. Of how the men and women of the Arc family back then would bring glory through great adventures, wondrous tales, etcetera etcetera. So he asked his father to train him, and when he was asked why, he answered this;

 _"'cause I want to continue our line of warriors!"_

Though it was somewhat of a stupid answer, his father trained him nonetheless. Whenever his father was home he'd ask for help and advice, and when he wasn't, Jaune would still practice. He'd do so until his knees would buckle and his limbs would become sore. He did so, just to come one step closer to his dream.

And come closer he did.

A couple of years later, a few weeks back, he stood on the grounds of Beacon, a prestigious academy famous for producing some of the greatest huntsmen and women ever to walk on Remnant. And you all know the rest...

No? M'kay, recap then

He met some interesting people, got tossed into a forest, got put in a team (with him being the leader), made friends with the interesting people, had a few troubles with schoolwork here and there, shared a lot of laughs, and-Hm? I'm writing this as if Jaune's dying? No! It's just!... Never mind. J-Just keep reading, yeah?

So anyway, Jaune, once a little kid, is now a huntsman-to-be with a lot of potential. Who gained companionship only days after setting foot on Beacon. Who's now closer to his dream of keeping the line of warriors alive in his family.

And finally, the one who's currently in the midst of waking up groggily.

o-o-o-o

"Mmmm." Jaune mumbled out sleepily, still slightly disoriented. "Where?..." He yawned out, taking notice of his surroundings for the first time.

A simple room was what he saw. Some cabinets and drawers here and there, a nightstand close to the bed he's laying on, a vanity mirror just across, and other knick knacks.

Completely back to his senses, Jaune stood up and walked towards one of the two doors, intent of finding his friends.

"Hel-Nope, bathroom." He said to himself, heading towards the other door. This time, finding a hallway. He explored for a few moments before stumbling upon a staircase, of which where he heard taking.

"-nically, she's my daughter." an unknown male voice said.

"Daughter? What?" Another voice asked, this time a female, a familiar one.

"Just through technicalities. I'll explain later. It seems like your friend's awake now." The stranger said, causing Jaune to stiffen slightly

Ruby, Jaune was sure it's her, suddenly appeared in his field of vision, startling him slightly, "Mother-of-god! Don't do that!" just slightly.

"You feel better now?" Ruby asked Jaune, preventing him from seeing the owner of the other voice. "'cause you looked _pretty_ pale a few hours ago."

"W-What? Hours ago?" Jaune asked, before spewing out a couple of questions, "W-Wait, where are we? Why are we here? And who's that?" He pointed at the strange ten-tailed, horned faunus.

"I'm Naruto Rose Uzumaki, her husband." Naruto said with an extended hands towards the other blond, who wearily took it. After releasing Jaune's hand, he then faced Ruby and told her, "I'm gonna go get changed. Anything you want me to get for ya?"

"Nothing. Be quick though."

"M'kay." and with that, Naruto began walking up the stairs, towards gods and Ruby's room, leaving his redheaded wife with Jaune.

"O-Okay, that's your husband," Jaune said, "But you still haven't answered the 'what, where, and why'."

Ruby turned to Jaune and answered, "'What' happened is you passed out. 'Where' we are is Naruto's pocket dimension. And 'what' can come later." She finished, before turning around and started walking, "Now come on, I'll show you around so you won't get lost later. Heaven knows Weiss will."

o-o-o-o

"Chu! I hope I didn't catch a cold or something." Weiss mumbled to herself while reading a book.

Around her were Blake and Yang, who were both reading the same kind of book as the other, giggling at random and yet nearly at the same time, and the two were getting more red with each giggle; Pyrrha, who was admiring the strange looking armaments hanged on the wall, with some resting on a shelf. And Ren and Nora were resting near a fireplace, with Nora's head on Ren's lap, while the young man was gently massaging his friend's scalp, earning a purr from the young woman.

Each and every one wore what people would call 'casual clothes'; Yang wore a black tank top and yellow knee length shorts; Blake with some yellow baggy shirt and black pants; a black colored hoodie and sweatpants were what Weiss wore; Pyrrha wore the same as Yang, though with the color scheme of yellow and red; And finally, Ren and Nora both wore dark green t-shirts and white shorts, though the shirt on Nora seemed a size or two too big.

"What was that?" Yang asked distractedly, nose still buried in her book.

"Nothing." Weiss replied, before looking at Blake and Yang. 'Why's Yang reading a book. Blake I can understand. But as far I know, Yang doesn't like reading.' She thought. She also thought about asking Yang why the sudden interest in reading, before reigning in her curiosity, 'None of my business.'

Silence then reigned inside the library, hampered only by the turning of pages, the flickering of fire, and the muffled giggles.

Moments later, a soft knocking was heard, "I'll get it." Pyrrha said, making her towards the door and opening it, showing Ruby and Jaune. Ruby was wearing a yellow sweater and red knee-length shorts, while Jaune's wearing his usual ensemble bar the makeshift armor attachments.

"Hey guys." Jaune greeted, receiving murmurs and quiet responses. He then turned to Ruby, who was making her way to the bookshelves, and followed her, "Hey Ruby, what, uh, what're we doing here?"

"We're bonding with our teams." Ruby said, now looking through the shelves. "Which to read?" She murmured to herself quietly.

"W-What was that?" Jane asked, still standing comfortably near Ruby while staying at a respectable distance, unsure of what he should do.

"It's nothing." Ruby answered, still looking for a book. She then grabbed one and made a move towards where her sister and Blake were, but not before speaking too Jaune, "Why don't you pick yourself a book to read and relax?"

Jaune, still a little awkward, only nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea." he said, before picking a random book and sitting down immediately, back landed against the bookshelf.

o-o-o-o

Several minutes later...

A light knocking was heard coming from the door, jolting everyone ever so slightly due to the sudden breakage of silence. Before anyone could open the door however, it was already done so by the person on the other side, which is Naruto, who's wearing a plain crimson t-shirt and black baggy pants, that apparently had a big enough hole that's able to fit ten tails.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted, moving towards where Ruby was, all the while getting responses. Upon reaching his wife, he sat down besides her and guided her head towards his lap, laying her down. "What're you reading?" He asked, whilst playing with her hair.

"Hm? 'The Notebook'." Ruby answered, making him hum in return.

Silence then pervaded the room once more, this time, nary a whisper was heard. Each and every one in their own state of calm.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Jaune suddenly voiced, gaining everyone's attention "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but can we go do something else?"

Yang, apparently done with reading, asked him, still plopped down besides Blake, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"I-I don't know..." Jaune trailed out, before being struck by an idea, "How about telling stories?"

"I don't have any. Anyone?" Yang asked, sitting up.

"I got one~!" Nora said, raising and waving her right hand, only for it to be put down by Ren.

"That was just a dream, Nora." Ren told her with a blank face.

"But it was a _great_ dream!" Nora whined.

"I have one." Naruto voiced from his position, gaining everyone's attention. "It's about a princess who ran away from her land, trying to escape all her troubles. Only for her responsibilities to catch up to her."

As Naruto began to tell his tale, Ruby smiled faintly, 'This is nice. It's like we're one big family.'

o-o-o-o

A/N: Shitty, I know, but that's the best I could do for now. And I might've not said this up top, but I'll be gone for a few weeks at best. Getting my rest and all that shit. I've been getting trouble sleeping lately, and my mind's pretty blurry the past couple of days. Add that to my nearly daily headache and you've got yourself a fucking treat. So yeah, just two to three weeks at most. Remember, I WILL finish this story, so you all don't have to worry.

I'll be back...

Maybe even earlier than my designated schedule

So yeah, thanks for the support, and see you all later!

Nyees~!


	7. Chapter 7 They're pretty OP, right?

A/N: First off, I'd just like to thank the well wishers (as few as they were), and announce the winner of the 'Next Story Poll'. It's six, the one where Naruto is taken by Ophis. The story won't be written for a while, 'cause I'm planning on finishing this one first.

Secondly, my update frequency might lower. Say, once or twice per month, 'cause aside from my health issues, I also _apparently_ have a life. So yeah.

Also, I'd just like to tell you all now that I'm fucking shit at fighting scenes, so don't expect any good ones, or any at all.

 ** _Disclaimer: Mister Unorthodox doesn't own any elements that were, are, and will be mentioned in this story aside from his ideas._**

 **Warning: This chapter is not as long as it seems. There's a long explanation ass at the bottom.**

Chapter 7

"Some of you first years might be wondering as to why you're all instantly called here just after you all arrived from your week long vacation," Glynda said to the students in front of her. She spun on her heel, her back facing the students, and spoke once more, "Well, we are going to be here all day to evaluate your skills. _Completely_."

The way she emphasised the word 'completely' caused some students to murmur and whisper, some to look at here questionably, all of those from the first year. Of course, what do you get when you mix a loud class with a strict teacher? A lashing out, duh.

"Enough!" Glynda shouted, accompanied by the whip of her riding crop, before collecting herself, "As some of you have figured out, yes, you will be having an all-out spar. No holding back. No pulling your punches short. No stopping until someone wins. Or if I say so."

"Does that mean we do anything to win?" A student asked.

"Yes. You shall use every tool available to you. Exploit any advantages. Any skill you have yet to use, use it. As I've said before, this time, no holding back." She spun around, facing the students once more, "Well, who would like to go first?"

A hand rose from the crowd of students, promoting Glynda to look at the owner of the limb, and would've sighed at the expected situation. Nevertheless, she complied, "Very well. Team ruby, come do-"

"Actually, Professor Glynda, can I, um, take this on my own?" Ruby requested unsurely, drawing the eyes of her classmates, who are now noticing her change in clothing-she was just wearing pants, nothing weird about that!- and the weird faunus accompanying her team. Said faunus only grinned and waved at them.

Glynda would've protested if it weren't for the fact that Ruby was accompanied by the so-called 'god' who was mentioned to her by Ozpin, who also told her that they were wed. The god and Ruby that is. And despite the fact that her headmaster told her that the god was reasonable, nice even, she was still skeptical for she hadn't met him herself, "Very well. Who would want to challenge Miss Rose?"

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, team CRDL walked from their place towards the arena, all wearing a scowl in their face. And an extra accessory, they were also wearing that.

"We'll take on the witch." Cardin snarled, hefting his mace from the ground and onto his hands, jade-colored butterfly wings fluttering behind him. His taunt was ignored however, as the red headed teen removed her cloak before she started fiddling with a device of some sort. And then, something happened.

Something, or rather, some _things_ came flying towards Ruby Rose, of which Glynda would've intercepted, it weren't for the somewhat calm yet excited look on Ruby's face. One hit her outstretched hand, revealing it to be a plating of some sorts, before clanking and changing, slowly becoming a black and red metal wrist-length gauntlet, with a cross design on the palm. The same happened to her other hand, with it having the same design. Both red on the top of the hands and fingertips, while black on the palms and fingers with a white streak running through the middle of the hands.

The next pair of platings came, this time attaching itselves onto Ruby's elbows. It extended to her wrists and upper arms. It was nearly completely red in color, with only the joints and a streak on each arm, black and white respectively, with the white streaks connecting to the ones in the gauntlets.

The next ones connected to her legs, before it slowly encompassed her lower limbs, having a resemblance in design with the arms'. A torso plating then came next, before it morphed to cover her neck, back, and abdomen. It bore the color red and white lines along it, with her personal emblem in the middle of her chest in black. Ruby then caught a piece before putting it on her head, revealing it to be a headgear with a visor.

There stood Ruby Rose, body covered in metal the color of red, with white lines running across some parts, and black colored joints. Only a part of her face and scalp were free of any attachment, her bodice covered in a sleek suit of armor. She then whistled, and her cloak suddenly attached itself to her neck.

'That's why she put it down neatly,' Glynda thought, ignoring the whispers all around her, 'Were those magnets?'

"C'mere, sweetie." Ruby suddenly called out in a loving voice, before everyone witnessed something stranger. A small pale girl flew from the crowd, though she wasn't a human nor a faunus. She was a gynoid. Upon landing her eyes on the girl, it glowed with pride and joy.

Skin paler than snow, blueish-silver eyes, crimson hair that falls down to her shoulders in the style of a flower, three whisker marks on each cheek, and a red and silver Gothic Lolita dress, the little girl looked to be a six year old. Though even then, she emanated an unearthly beauty, that chilling charm one would associate with a vampire.

'She looks so real,' Glynda narrowed her eyes in suspicion, 'That's an advanced form of technology. How did Miss Rose obtain it?'

"Yes, mom?" The little 'girl' asked.

Impossibly, Ruby's eyes glowed brighter, "You're going to help mommy _play_ with those guys, sweetie." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Those butterfly men?" The girl asked, receiving a nod and a smile from Ruby.

And you might be wondering when that 'butterfly men' thing happened, right? Well...

 _"P-Please, don't pull on my ears." A timid female voice said_

 _"Hah! Look at her, boys! Being all meek and such! I bet it's only an act to lure in boys towards her!" A brash voice resounded._

 _"I-I don't." The girl said demurely, which only caused her assailants to laugh at her and pull harder on her rabbit ears._

 _"I hate people like them." Naruto said from another table. He was currently invisible to everyone bar team RWBY, who were accompanying him, "They're scum, belittling people like that."_

 _No one commented on his words, though what they were seeing invoked different reactions from each of the girls; Yang clenched her fists and looked down, Weiss closed her eyes with furrowed brows, Blake looked like she was struggling from letting a snarl form on her face, and lastly, Ruby looked calmly furious, before giving him a look that practically says, 'Do as you will'_

 _Naruto's eyes caught this and widened slightly, before shining in sinful delight._

Let's just say that Naruto loved irony, and that Team CRDL now knows the burden of being a faunus, not that they cared. What they only cared for was- "Let's get this over with. Maybe if we beat her into the ground hard enough, we'll turn back from being this disgusting specie." -turning back into a human.

Many faunus supporters and faunus furrowed their brows in disdain, including Ruby, "C'mon, sweetie, let's show them why we don't like meanies."

The girl nodded enthusiastically, before transforming into something familiar, yet not so at the same time. Instead of a large scythe, she formed two smaller ones from her arms and attached herself to Ruby's own, while her transforming legs attached to Ruby's shoulders, forming two guns. Her remaining body parts, her head, torso, and waist, attached to her mother's waist, forming a metallic battle skirt, and to her (Ruby's) body and limbs, forming additional armor.

'Was that-was that girl her weapon?' Glynda thought in surprise.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Ruby said, before disappearing in a blitz of blades, metal, and rose petals.

o-o-o-o

Amongst the students...

"Was that?..." Ren asked, purposely letting his question hang.

"Awesome? Hell yeah it is!" Nora voiced from her position.

"That _was_ Ruby's scythe, yes." Weiss said, completely unfazed, as were her teammates. "It's amazing, no?"

"Very." Coco, a second year student said, "Though where did-rather, how did she do that? And when?"

"'Where' she found those ideas was thanks to that guy over there," Yang said, pointing to Naruto who was smiling cheekily while watching the one-sided fight. Every student near them looked at the young man with wide eyes, though they were ignored as Yang continued, "It happened 'when' we were on our vacation. 'How'? Let's just say it involves a funny story..."

 _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

 _"Ruby, open the door! You and Naruto have been in there for three days now!"_

 _"Go away, Yang! We're making a baby!"_

 _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*_

 _"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"_

"One with a few misunderstandings on my part." She added with a sheepish laugh.

"And...it's over." Naruto voiced from his spot, causing everyone to look at the arena floor. And he was right, it was over. Quite in a splendid manner, in fact.

There was Ruby Rose, standing with her hands on her hips, Crescent Rose detaching herself from her mother and forming herself. And upon completion, she copied her mother's pose, though hers was done with her nose high in the air.

"...Awesome." Nora whispered with wide, excited eyes.

"Does everyone in your team have a suit like that?" Jaune felt the need to ask. Oh, he was also sitting unnecessarily closer to Pyrrha.

'Is something happening between the two of them?' Yang thought with a raised eyebrow, before focusing back to her sister, 'Their life, not mine.'

"Only Ruby." Everyone released a relieved breath at Blake's answer, failing to notice the twinkle in her eyes.

o-o-o-o

"Winner, Ruby Rose!" Glynda announced, eliciting applaud from a couple of the students, "Next combatant, make your way dow-"

She hasn't finish because Yang leaped from her position and dropped next to Ruby, who she (Yang) proceeded to high-five, "Good job sis! You too, little Rose!"

"Thanks!" "Thank you!"

The mother and daughter chimed respectively, before making their way to Team RWBY's position.

"I bet Dad'll have an aneurysm when he hears about Crescent. Not sure about Mom, though," Yang muttered to herself before pointing to a random second year team, making them comply, what with their pride in the line. Yang then faced Glynda and asked, "It's a no-holding-back type of spar, right? Any skill can be used?"

Though afraid of the outcome, Glynda nonetheless answered, "Yes, that'd be correct, Miss Xiao Long."

"What're you gonna do?" One of her opponents, a female, asked rhetorically, "Bore us into submission with your shitty puns?" Her teammates laughed at that.

Yang only smiled a feral smile, which is further pronounced by her suddenly-sharp teeth, and the red scales growing on her cheeks, arms, and legs, "I've been waiting to test this power on other people for _Xiao Long_." And with that, she pounced.

o-o-o-o

"Go auntie!" "Go Yang!" "Break a leg! Or four!"

Crescent, Ruby, and Nora cheered on as the people around them chatted.

"A-Are those scales?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief and with wide eyes, as she looked at the red, glinting skin of Yang through the screen that showed the combatants' Aura levels which also showed a close-up of the fighters.

"Dragon scales actually," Blake offhandedly said, "She's gonna go overboard for the jab at the puns."

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

"Just be thankful it's not us this time." Ruby said, earning nods from her teammates. She then suddenly shivered, "Do you guys feel that?"

Naruto sighed with a hand running through his hair, "Menma-"

"Yes, dearest brother?" The aforementioned girl who suddenly appeared at his side, asked with adoration and love in her eyes. Behind her were her three teammates; Cinder Fall, the woman with a burning passion; Emerald Sustrai, the pickpocketing gem of misdirection; and lastly, Neopolitan Tueskupes, the colorful lady of silent mockery and illusions. With that they made Team Amethyst, or Team MTSC for short. Each of them wearing a Beacon Uniform.

"Stop pulsating your chakra. You're wasting it," Naruto said, looking at his 'sister' with blank eyes before continuing, "And don't glare at my wife. That's rude and mean."

"But-" Menma was about to complain, but Naruto interrupted her by flicking her forehead 'affectionately'. Flustered by the sudden contact with her maker, she let out a dreamy, "Yes, brother~"

"Just behave, okay?" Naruto told her, of which she nodded to with a dreamy smile. He then turned to pay attention back to the fight.

o-o-o-o

With Yang...

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Yang asked, arms and hair blazing. She then cocked her fist back, before launching a fireball at her opponents, "What's wrong? Why aren't 'cha _firing_ back?"

She blocked off a slash with her arms, surprising her assailant, before suddenly gaining more scales and claws, "Is that it? 'cause if it is, then I better start _dragon_ on this fight longer to keep it fun."

o-o-o-o

Minutes later...

 **"Victor, Yang Xiao Long!"** Glynda's voice resonated.

"She fought while dishing out puns," Coco started, "given, they were horrible, but she's good."

"Please don't let her hear that. She'll get a swollen pride if she does." Ruby said.

"Yang's coming up." Jaune said, rubbing his arm. 'These girls are monsters.' He thought upon seeing the sorry states Yang's opponents were in, while remembering the previous match.

"I guess I can't let my partner have all the fun." Blake stood and walked towards the arena floor, carrying a small bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Ooh~! What's that Blake was carrying? Is it a magic carpet?" Nora asked with metaphorical stars in her eyes.

"Wait and found out." Weiss said, eager to see her teammate's performance.

o-o-o-o

Down at the arena...

"Third match of the day. Blake Belladonna of team ruby, versus team tar," Glynda began, looking the combatants in the eyes, before whipping her riding crop, "Begin!"

Everybody jumped backwards, team TARR eying their opponent and the bundle she's carrying.

"Let's see if you can catch-" Blake began, unfolding the cloth before putting it on her shoulders, disappearing as she did, "-a silent shadow."

o-o-o-o

With team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY...

"A mechanical suit, draconic powers, and an invisibility cloak..." Nora muttered, before giggling madly, "You're all like super heroes! Ooh~! Maybe with my hammer, I could join! Then I could be 'Thunder Nora'! Or better yet, 'Thora'! The lady of lightning and mistress of pancakes! Bow down before the might of Magnhild!"

"So Weiss, what should we expect from you?" Asked Ren, blocking out his partner's ranting, eyes still glued to the stumbling and fumbling of team TARR, looking as if they were headless chickens.

All Weiss offered was a small smirk.

o-o-o-o

Back with Blake...

"Hmmm," Blake's disembodied voice echoed throughout the arena, "It seems that you _can't_ catch a shadow..."

"Tch, remove that cloak and say that to my face!" One of them, a guy, shouted, before promptly falling flat on his face.

And the space where he stood at was now occupied by Blake, who was wearing her cloak inside-out while holding a few _very_ thin needles in between her fingers, "A toxin that knocks out the recipient in a matter of seconds. Nothing more." she explained to the worried looking professor.

Seeing one of theirs knocked out, the three promptly dashed towards the black haired beauty. One attempted to shoot Blake with her gun, the other made an attempt at stabbing her with his pike, while the last one tried to hit her with his staff.

As the bullet neared Blake, she merely activated her semblance and replaced herself with an ice clone, that of which shattered upon being shot, prompting the two would-be attackers to shield their eyes as instinct dictated.

'A chance,' Blake thought, before replacing herself with a shadow clone to avoid another hail of bullets, appearing next to staff user and slashing at the still recovering person with her sword, Gambol Shroud. The staff user then collapsed, having used all his aura to shield himself from the assault earlier on.

"And then there were two..." Blake muttered ominously, cloak fluttering and eyes glinting. "Let's see who lasts longer." with that, she began her assault of silent steps, and poisonous misdirections.

o-o-o-o

"She uses needles?" Asked a bewildered Yatsuhashi, the gentle giant of team CFVY, "That takes quite the skill." He added appraisingly.

"She seems new to that form of combat though. So I'd assume that she's only learned it recently. So that begs that question add to who thought her." The seemingly blind, seemingly mute blade user of team CFVY, Fox, stated.

"That would be Lord Naruto." Weiss said pointing to the red eyes, ten tailed, horned blond who was currently tickling the little gynoid's feet, making her giggle while Ruby was draping herself over Naruto while laughing quietly.

'How can she even feel she's being tickled?' Most thought to themselves as they watched the trio play.

"'Lord'?" Coco voiced out, before asking another question, "Wait, what's his relationship with team ruby anyway?"

Weiss looked unsure wether to answer or not as she looked at the family of trio who was now joined by Yang, who was filming the little girl. Naruto, who heard the not-so-quiet conversation, gave Weiss a thumbs up.

Seeing the gesture, Weiss calmly explained who that person was, what he is, and what his relationship team RWBY and JNPR is.

Needles to say, they were either skeptical, nervous, or both up until the fourth battle.

 **"Blake Belladonna is the victor!"** Glynda announced.

o-o-o-o

Glynda didn't even need to call down a student, knowing already who would take the stand as the Schnee heiress was already halfway to the platform. 'I wonder what she can do.' She thought curiously.

Weiss, meanwhile, was walking gracefully towards the arena floor, hands on the front of her skirt and a small tug upwards on her lips. Wether it was a smirk or a grin was debatable. "I challenge team JNPR." She declared softly.

Said team only widened their eyes, before making their way towards the heiress.

Once all of them were in the arena, the professor looked at both teams, "Begin!"

Not a moment later, Team JNPR readied themselves, weapons drawn and Semblances ready to activate. Their tense form only caused Weiss to smirk lightly, which spurred the others on.

Jaune activated his semblance, his Iron Skin, before looking at Pyrrha and nodding. Pyrrha nodded back at the now running Jaune, before activating her own semblance and used it on the running-who-now-jumped metal blond, and turned him into a sword-and-shield-wielding projectile.

While that was happening, Ren and Nora were preparing their own combination attack. Ren took out his weapons, and started to fire electricity-infused Dust bullets at Nora, who began to glow pink and cackle along with her lightning.

"Gyahaha! More! Give me more~!" Nora moaned, before turning to Weiss with a feral grin, and charged on ahead with Jaune. Magnhild and herself sparking pink sparks all the while.

Ren and Pyrrha, having done their initial parts, moved closer to assist their teammates, guns blazing. Quite literally.

Only for Weiss to _seemingly_ teleport to the other side, dodging all of the attacks aimed at her.

'A teleportation device?' Pyrrha thought, changing her sword, Akuo, into rifle mode and began firing at Weiss, with Ren and Nora doing the same. Jaune, who doesn't have any ranged weapon, made another attempt at charging torwards Weiss, only for Weiss to dodge once more, 'That's not possible. Despite all her skill, Weiss' reflexes aren't fast enough. Then what...' she trailed off, regrouping with her team.

"Guys, I think I know her trick," Jaune whispered to his team, who were all listening while keeping their eyes on the Schnee heiress, who was now slowly making her way towards them while swinging her rapier, Myrtenaster, playfully. "She's making the area around us slower."

 _As Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora began to empty their clip on Weiss, Jaune dashed towards the Schnee, hoping to catch her off guard and hit her. Though before he did, Weiss disappeared from his view once more, leaving Team JNPR's attacks useless, though not completely..._

 _'Were those footsteps?'_

"Not quite, Arc. But close enough." And there stood Weiss Schnee in front of him, her blade at his throat, while his teammates were all on the ground, "Yield, Arc. Yield," She said, pushing her rapier harder against Jaune's neck, enough for the pressure to be felt, but not enough to activate his Aura Shield.

"I...I yield." Jaune said, eyes still on Weiss' own blue'Wait, why are her eyes like that?' He thought with wide eyes. He then asked his asked written, "If you weren't slowing down the time, then what _did_ you do?"

 **"Victor, Weiss Schnee!"** Glynda's voice rung out.

"Something more... _extreme_ than that." With that, Weiss made to move towards the group of students, who all saw exactly what happened.

o-o-o-o

"That's the quickest match yet," Velvet commented while not-so-discreetly munching on some crackers.

"And the most cheat-y power yet," Coco pouted besides her, before grabbing some crackers from Velvet.

"H-Hey!"

"Do those things have names or sum'in?" Coco asked Naruto, who turned his head from Crescent to look at her, making her suddenly nervous, "If it's okay to ask, that is, Lord Naruto."

"They do have names, except Ruby's suit-" Naruto made to answer, only to be interrupted.

"Crimson Maiden. That's her name." Ruby said, patting her armor, which is now in the shape of a medium-sized box.

"-Crimson Maiden. Yang's gift is called 'Fire Dragon Slaying Magic', Blake's cloak is called the 'Invisibility Cloak', and finally, Weiss' skill is called 'Forbidden Balor View'." Naruto continued, unperturbed by the sudden and _somewhat_ rude intrusion. He suddenly kissed his wife on the cheek, who was still draped over his left shoulder, "You're rude."

Ruby only blushed and continued to play with her daughter, though she did nibbled on his cheek.

"How do you think your parents'll react when they see Crescent?" Naruto asked, ignoring the ongoing spar in favor of playing with Crescent's small hands.

"Dad'll faint, probably. Though Mom'll probably be just surprised," Ruby replied, taking one of her daughter's hand and placed it on her face, proceeding to motorboat it.

Crescent only giggled and pulled her hands away from her parents, but not before poking their noses, "Boop!"

"Dad'll _definitely_ faint," Yang said, fiddling with her Scroll, "And they'll probably fly over here as soon as possible. Just sent 'em a video of our newest family member."

"You shouldn't have done that," Blake said from her spot, reading a book, ignoring the ongoing match. She was currently wearing her cloak on inside-out, "Your parents would only get on Lord Naruto and Ruby's case."

What Blake said made Yang feel guilty and look at the trio, only to be taken aback at what she saw.

There was Weiss Schnee, the _coldest_ (pun intended) person she knew, cooing at the little robot girl, 'Who would've thought Weiss' weakness were cute things?' Yang thought.

A ringing from her Scroll derailed her train of thought. She answered it before bringing the device to her ears, "Hello, Yang speaking. Who's this?"

"Guess who?" A familiar jovial voice said.

"...This is about the video, isn't it?" Yang responded to Summer Rose, someone who's practically her mother.

"Mmhm. Now..." Summer paused.

"Now?...What?" Yang urged on.

"Lemme see my grandkid!"

o-o-o-o

A/N: Crappy way to end it? It is, I know.

Now, to address somethings. Firstly, the poll:

As I've said up top, the winner's choice six, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna right that immediately. I still have to do my research on that universe, which might take a while, so I _might_ make a different story before that. I'll definitely write it no matter what though.

Secondly, this chapter's contents:

Now, as I've mentioned, I'm not good with fight scenes, so what you read is shit. I **know** that there's a lot of factors I didn't count, such as the OC teams' (which will probably never be mentioned again) Semblances, or their skill set. I know that.

How about Crescent Rose gaining an upgrade called 'sentience'? That was actually just a, what I'd like to call, 'Toilet Idea'. You know, ideas you get when you're shitting. Naruto will do anything for someone he loves, be it familial or romantic, and Ruby looks like she loves nearly anything mechanical and is also a weapon. Both are impulsive, and none of them think ahead. So Crescent being sentient is practically just a whim of Naruto and Ruby.

The quick acceptance of a very sentient gynoid? It's a world of monsters and transforming weapons, love. I don't think that's a surprise for the people of Remnant.

team ruby instead of Team RWBY? Look, for me, the correct term to use is the actual word rather than the jumbled letters version when a character is saying it. Because, c'mon! Using 'RWBY' in a character's sentence is the same as making them at the actual word. I'm a just very nitpicky bitch, sue me.

Team RWBY's new skills/items? Well...

Team RWBY Power/Equipment explanation:

Ruby Rose's - That's kinda easy. She seems to know and love her weaponry, so why not give her the notes of Tony Stark? Each and every thoughts of his, written in the notebook that was given to Ruby, from the energy source, to the creation of A.I. and artificial life (at least what seems like artificial life to me. I mean, look at Ultron). Also, don't be confused. Ruby made the 'Crimson Maiden' suit a while back, while Crescent Rose's upgrade was just recent.

Weiss Schnee - She actually gave me a hard time. I was, at first, considering giving her 'Solid Script Magic' (Fairy Tail), or 'Rune Magic' (FT). Then I scrapped that because that'd render her Semblance isles practically, and thought about making Myrtenaster (her rapier) a Zanpakuto (Bleach), but I also scrapped that because of a lot of other factors. And then, I saw and read a HS DxD x Naruto story and saw the dojutsu of the trap vampire, and thought to myself, 'Hey, isn't Weiss the one who uses the hit-and-run tactic? So why not give her something that'll improve that style?' Or some shit like that.

Blake Belladonna - Also gave me a hard time of sorts. See, I was originally gonna give her Black Beard's (One Piece) power, the darkness darkness fruit, or some such. Then I read what that power fully entails and saw that it was too OP. Then I watched the Harry Potter movie series, and here we are. Plus, Blake's kinda like an assassin. She looks like one to me, at least.

Yang Xiao Long - Easiest amongst the four. She already has that fiery temper, all she needed was the ability to breathe fire. So I gave her a Fire Dragon Lacrima or whatever it's called. Though I _was_ considering making her into a Saiyan, but that's too OP.

Neo's surname? I happen to like it, so I'm gonna use that if I write another NarutoxRWBY story. That is, if RoosterTeeth don't give her one.

Lastly, the update frequency and quality:

I'm gonna say it again; My update frequency is going down. Which means that I'll update one to two times a month, maybe more if I feel better.

As for quality; I'll try and keep it at a certain level. It's hard to think properly with a near constant headache, and I just got a cold days ago, so you could tell I'm feeling fucking peachy.

So if there's anything you'd like to ask, do so, no one's stopping ya.

So yeah, if you liked this chapter, please leave a comment down below (I'd appreciate it a lot if you did [Y'all don't know how fucking giddy I feel whenever I read your comments]), or if you didn't like it, thanks for wasting your time reading this then...seriously, thanks. Not being sarcastic here.

ALSO! This story is nearly at its five hundredth favorite mark and has more than five hundred follows! Thanks for the support guys and gals! I fucking love you all!

So tune in next time, when I...look for a three-dicked alpaca.

Nyees~!


	8. Chapter 8 A mundane day

Chapter 8

"Papa?" a little girl's voice called out, "When's Mama coming home?"

The girl's father grimaced slightly, before kneeling in front of her and putting his hands on her small shoulders, "Listen, honey," he started off softly, "Your mom...she's...she's busy doing what she needs to do, and you just gotta wait 'til she comes back, alright?"

"B-But it's been so long now, and she promised she won't take long, a-and that-that we'd make cookies together, a-and-" The girl's voice trembled, before she started crying silently, "I miss mom."

The man hugged, gently patting her back, whispering soothing words to her ears, his own tears pooling in his eyes. "Don't worry, she's gonna be home soon. Alright, princess?"

Silence reigned between the two of them, dampened only by their soft sobbing, and the-

"Cut!" A young and chipper female voice shouted, "That's a wrap!" As soon as she said those words, the Father-Daughter duo went up in smoke, along with the background of a dark living room, replacing it with lush greenery, "What do you think?"

"I think my little princess has a talent in directing, that's what!" a male voice answered. The man, Naruto Rose Uzumaki, then hummed thoughtfully, "Though, you gotta tune down the drama a bit, to make it more realistic."

"I guess..." The girl, Crescent Rose Uzumaki, pouted, before looking at her father, "Hey Dad? Can we have pie later?"

"Hmmm, maybe. IF you promise to help with the chores later again, then we'll make _lemon pie_." He said while patting her head.

"I promise!" Crescent said, before dashing towards the lone door standing in the middle of the grassland, a grassland that's filled with different types of trees, shrubs, and flowers, "Lemon pie!"

Naruto only chuckled and followed her, remembering what Summer's reaction to Crescent was, several days ago.

 _"My stars! She's adorable!" __Summer_ _squealed, before kicking something beneath her, "Tai! Get up! Look at our grandbaby! She looks so freakin' precious!"_

 _Looking at her mother kick her dad, Ruby couldn't help but snort, "Told ya he'd faint_. _" She said, causing Naruto to chortle, drawing attention to him._

 _Of course, with all the commotion, Professor Glynda Goodwitch couldn't help but tell the pair off, god or not, "Miss Rose, while you are finished with your evaluation, that doesn't mean you and your companion could distract the class. So either turn that scroll off, or go outside!" She finished with a whip of her riding crop, startling everyone including the ones in the arena, which, of course, caused the two opposing teams to falter._

 _"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!/Y-Yes ma'am!"_

 _Ruby and Naruto said respectively, before leaving the area with Crescent in tow._

Long story short, their talk was filled with squeals from Summer, happy words from Ruby and Naruto, childish responses from Crescent, and groaning from the still-fainted Tai Yang.

Naruto chuckled once more, drawing the attention of his daughter, who's waiting by the door, and prompted her to ask, "Why're you laughing?"

He only shook his head with a smile, before ruffling her 'hair', "Hehe."

o-o-o-o

"-at is how, Vale city is named as such." Bartholomew Oobleck, or Doctor Oobleck, as he preferred to be called, said to the class in front of him, before the ringing of a bell sounded off, "Also! You're all to do an essay about today's topic that has a minimum of six hundred words! And it's due on Friday! Class dismissed!"

The students walked out, many grumbling and mumbling about the assignment being too much, one of them being a blonde bombshell.

"Ugh, that's too much..." Yang moaned to her teammates and friends, Nora, Ruby, and Jaune agreeing with her. Team RWBY and JNPR were currently walking to their next subject together.

"Not really," Weiss told Yang, back handing her stomach softly, eliciting a soft grunt from the blonde, "Besides, it could be worse."

Aside from a few grumbling, no one said a word for the next few minute, everyone lost in their thoughts.

'Did I do my assignment?'

'Something strange is happening with the White Fang. I probably should investigate it. Maybe get a bowl of tuna ramen while I'm at it.'

'Hmmm. Nora seems awfully quiet today...And twitchy...I outta be prepared, just in case.'

'Must. Not. *twitch twitch* Break fourth wall.'

'I think I should buy some shampoo soon. Also some conditioner.'

'Time, why are you so slow when I'm bored? Does torturing Ruby Rose Uzumaki make you happy?'

And this continued on for most of the day for not only team RWBY and JNPR, but also a couple other student and a few teachers.

o-o-o-o

 **Team RWBY's Room, living room area...**

"Hey, munchkin?" Naruto said, sitting on the couch, watching the television with his daughter on his lap, "What do you want for dinner?"

Crescent hummed with puffed cheeks, before speaking, "Beef barbecue!"

"Yeah? But we just had beef yesterday." He said, "Don't you want, I dunno, pork or chicken?"

"Nope! I want beef barbecue!" She insisted.

"M'kay, fine." He relented.

None of them spoke for the next couple of moments, too busy watching the television.

Or at the very least, Crescent was.

Naruto was silently gathering Nature Energy, before grinning ever so slightly, 'Finally, nature's wounds are starting to heal.'

"Why're you smiling?"

"Nothing, munchkin. Nothing."

o-o-o-o

Cinder Fall, a name synonymous to the words 'cunning', 'dangerous', 'lethal', and 'criminal mastermind'. Or at the very least, it used to be. Now? Well, let's just say she has very short leash on her, which is connected to a shock collar, and those two things prevent her from being what she used to be.

'I should've become a doctor like Mother and Father told me,' Cinder thought a tad bitterly, halfway listening to the professor in front, 'Then I wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place.'

And by 'this mess', she meant sitting down with her 'team' in a classroom, listening to some portly man toot his own horn.

 _It's been two weeks or so since Salem was killed off and someone who claimed to be her relative took her place as the new Matriarch of 'Castle Grimm' (As the new queen called it), and Cinder's been feeling more fearful than ever._

 _'Why?', you might ask. It's probably the fact that Mercury was charred to death with those demonic black flames by Menma -Mistress!- because he, apparently, annoyed her, and Roman still hasn't come out of his place. And she was standing in front of her new Queen's room to give her report_

 _*knock knock*_

 _'I hope she's not in one of her more violent moods,' Cinder thought to herself._

Needless to say that she lived another day. Oh yeah, she also learned that the other members of Salem's faction were all dead now, because, according to Menma, that they were unsightly and better off dead.

Though aside from the boring lectures, she's also currently in a situation.

"Mistress?" Cinder voiced towards her, well, mistress.

"Hm?" Menma distractedly hummed, before facing her underling, "What is it?"

"Your, um, hand's on my thigh," Cinder said quietly, her cheeks turning red and her skin tingling, what with Menma squeezing and lightly dragging her fingers across Cinder's thigh.

"Oh?" Menma responded, her actions undisturbed.

'Isn't that sexual harassment?' One Emerald Sustrai thought to herself while watching the exchange between the two. Don't get her wrong, she wants to stop what's happening, but she knows she can't do anything.

Neo's thought on this? Well, judging by the way her eyes are glinting and that amused smile on her face, it seems as though she's loving Cinder's current situation.

As Cinder was about to resign herself to her fate (Not that she's resisting much), Menma suddenly stopped what she's doing, and spoke to Cinder, "Well then, I do apologize. It seems as though I was lost in my reverie." Seeing Cinder and Emerald's surprised look and Neo's raised eyebrow, she huffed, "I plot and kill, not sexually harass people."

Of course, this was the moment that Port decided to pay attention to his class,

"Miss Uzumaki, Miss Fall, do keep your voices down. You're disrupting my lesson," Port told Menma and Cinder, before continuing his story, "As I was saying, there I was, surrounded by-"

Cinder silently groaned, 'If only I listened to Mom and Dad.'

o-o-o-o

 **Island of** **Patch...** **Town Outskirts...**

In one of the unexplored forests in the Island of Patch, a loud thumping could be heard, accompanied by the swishing of swords, the clanging of metals, and the ringing of guns firing.

 **"I think you should get a haircut SOON!"** A deep, rumbling voice said to his companion, grunting the last syllable as he threw a large Ursa behind him. The figure was a large earthly golem, with lavender eyes, golden moss covering the top of his head, with brown moss covering his arms and his waist down to his feet. He also had two large edge-bladed tower shields stabbed beside him.

He grabbed one of his shields and bashed a Beowolf, before speaking to his companion once more, **"That looks bothersome.**

"Not really, no. Besides, I kinda like it," The golem's companion, notably a female, answered him. She was wearing a white cloak, black shirt laced with white trimmings, and a black battle shirt with white edges. Though the strange thing about her was that her shirt had two holes under each sleeve lined up, with arms coming out of them. All six arms were each holding short swords, with their hilts being pistols. She shot the four Beowolves surrounding her all at once, before speaking once more, "Don't you like it?"

 **"I do,"** The golem grunted, stabbing a Beowolf in mid-lunge with his left while pounding the other at the last Ursa **. "It's just, it looks uncomfortable,"** He muttered.

"Mmm," The lady, Summer Rose, hummed, shooting the three remaining Beowolves as the golem stabbed the Ursa in the head, "Those're the last ones, right?"

 **"Yeah. Those're the** last ones," The golem said, transforming mid-sentence into a blond man named Tai Yang Xiao Long. He turned to his two gigantic shields, and made them transform into two long staves, strapping them to his back "What're you gonna cook later?"

"I dunno yet. Maybe some curry?"

"Extra spicy?"

"Mmhm."

"Aw yeah."

o-o-o-o

A/N: This chapter's _very_ rushed, if you all can't fathom that. Just wrote it on March ten and completed on thirteen, 'cause I didn't get to write much before that. Wanna know why? probably not, but I'll tell anyway; My old wounds opened and I was in the hospital for a few. 'Where?' My right leg and lower left portion of my abdomen. I'll tell you this; aside from bleeding, I nearly had a heart attack from seeing so much blood.

But anyway, back to the telling you all 'Why which is which'

Tai and Sum's Semblances; There are a _lot_ of people who doesn't elaborate what their Tai's semblance is, and I don't know what his actual one is. Then I saw a show where a character can turn into a golem, and then thought to myself; 'I hope my wounds aren't infected,' but that's besides the point.

For Sum's; I don't wanna do the somewhat cliche 'Speed Semblance that _runs_ (get it?) in the family', and I don't want to give her something OP where she couldn't have been overwhelmed by Grimm which led to her death. Also, I'm currently reading anamazing story called 'Drifting', and it has Tayuya in it, which made me remember the Sound Four, which led to Kidomaru, which led to Sum's Semblance in a way.

'Something strange is happening with the White Fang'; remember; Naruto visited all the kingdoms/continents/countries, so he's bound do something about any trouble he comes upon. That's not to say he apprehended the White Fang, he just talked to all the Faunus in charge (Ghira and Sienna). I'll leave the rest for you all to ponder on.

So yeah, this chapter shows that not every day of Naruto's (and team RWBY and JNPR's four that matter) life is exciting, and what Tai and Sum's weapons and Semblances are.

So yeah, leave a review down below, and tune in next time, when I...lose a limb or two.

Nyees~!


	9. Chapter 9 I'm a what?

**Chapter 9**

"...What're you doing here?" Asked a woman with wild, raven colored hair that reaches down to her butt, left knuckle resting on her hips. The woman was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark-green vest, black pants, open-toed sandals with black, calf-length socks, with bandages wrapped around her forearms and legs, and a sheathed sword attached to her waist. Over her outfit was a blood red, long-sleeved trench coat hanging over her shoulders with the kanji 'Sixth Hokage' etched on the back with purple flames at the bottom.

The strange thing about the intimidating yet beautiful woman was her pair of mismatched eyes; one being red with three black commas surrounding the pupil, tails pointing outwards, and the other a purple colored one with three concentric circles.

This woman is none other than Sasuke Uchiha; the Sixth Hokage, Last Uchiha, Snake Sage, and one of the world's savior. Though there are _also_ rumors that she's the world's other hero's lover (That she suspects a certain Cyclops spread. And probably just for the hell of it, too). Though the sight before her begs to differ.

In front of her were three people; two strangers and one friend. To be more precise, one girl, and two young adults (teenagers really), and it was quite easy to spot that the child was the daughter of the two people, what with her looking like a combination of the two. Though that thought only made the last Uchiha stare at the little gynoid quite intensely.

'A god, a dictator, a gynoid child and a Grimm reaper are about to enter a village,' Naruto thought idly, ignorant to the curious, and _slightly_ intimidating look Sasuke was giving his daughter, 'I think there's a joke somewhere in there. Maybe not.'

'Hmm... That girl's too old, and I don't think Naruto would've had a child before the war,' Sasuke thought with narrowed eyes, 'And her presence feels strange. As if she's there and yet she's not. Just like...'

'She's staring at me? Why's she staring at me?! Did I do something wrong?!' Crescent thought with wide eyes, panicking ever so slightly, 'What should I do?! Dad, help me!'

Fortunately for the young whirlpool rose (rose whirlpool, if you wanna get technical), her father unknowingly did just as she asked.

"Can't I visit my old home from time to time?" He asked, earning a blank look from the last Uchiha, before pouting at her, "Fine, be that way. I wanted to introduce Crescent to her godmother, that's you, by the way, and show my old village to her and my wife. Though, me missing Leaf was also a reason."

"...I'm a godmother?" Sasuke muttered to herself, before realizing something, "Wait, you're married? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, glancing momentarily at the mother-daughter duo, making them shift in their places, before looking back at the blond.

"Would you've attended?" Naruto asked with a challenging look. When he received no answer, he nodded triumphantly before speaking again, "Thought so. Anyway, meet wife and daughter."

"H-Hello, 'm Crescent. 's nice to meet you," The littlest redhead said meekly, averting eye contact with the ravenette.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you. My name's Ruby," Ruby spoke, bowing her head slightly towards the raven haired woman. "Naruto's talked about you before."

"...Strange names," Sasuke muttered, with the other occupants of the field hearing her, making the three puff their cheeks, "Though I could see the chemistry. But I digress. As you already know my name, I won't introduce myself anymore. Though I guess it's nice to meet you also."

An awkward air suddenly encompassed them all, making the two redhead soft on their place. Naruto, tired of the silence, decided to break it himself.

"Sooo... What do you guys wanna do?" He asked his family (Sasuke included. Her being his stoic and annoying sister), left arm draped on Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, though not strong enough to knock the draped arm off. "I dunno," she said.

"Mm..," Crescent mumbled, tugging at Naruto arm, catching the attention of everyone present. She then pulled him down to her, his head leveled with hers, before whispering to his ears, "'m hungry."

Naruto blinked before shooting the girl a grin, "An early lunch it is, then."

o-o-o-o

 **Beacon Academy...Team RWBY's Room...**

Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The three quarters of Team RWBY. Part of an up and coming group of Huntswomen, all in a team blessed by a god, three (four if you're counting their currently absent leader, Ruby Rose) different prodigies in their respective arts. And finally, three busy people.

Well, two busy ones

The other?

"Ugh..," Yang groaned from her spot on one of the sofas, "I'm _bored~_ "

Blake, who's currently sitting on the other sofa reading a book, quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, but didn't do anything else, while Weiss, who's scribbling at something at the coffee table, also ignored her.

That didn't stop Yang from, well, bitching, though, "Uuuughh, _so booored~!_ "

The sound of a pen dancing across a piece of paper answered her, prompting her to pout, before grinning ever so lightly, "Hey Weiss."

The aforementioned heiress continued on with her paperwork, ignoring her yellow-themed teammate. Though, if one were to look closely, they would see the almost invisible furrowing of her elegant brows.

"Hey Weiss."

Scribble Scribble*

"Hey Weiss."

Scribble Scribble*

"Hey Wei-"

Scribble Scrib-SNAP*

"WHAT?!"

"...Slurp slurp skeet skeet."

And just like a movie director turning a book series into a live action movie, Weiss broke character, "YOU FUCKIN' ATTENTION WHORE!"

And thus began the chase between the princess and the dragonness, leaving a black cat in disguise to her thoughts, 'I know I'm supposed to do something today, but I can't seem to remember what. I just hope it isn't too important.'

o-o-o-o

 **The Hidden Leaf Village... Ichiraku Ramen... Crescent's Thoughts of sorts...**

Eyes wide as plates, Crescent Rose Uzumaki couldn't help but to simply **marvel** at the sheer multitude of difference between where she lived, and where her father used to live in.

Instead of pollution-inducing vehicles and absurdly advanced technology (not that she has any say in that, what with her being the peak of technology herself) were carts and tall trees. Though, those weren't the only differences.

Not that it's a problem, was her thought. Or, at the very least, something amounting to that-The thought, that is. It was, after all, quite refreshing.

And then, she briefly remembered; her dad's going to introduce her to some of his friends today.

 _"Well, those who aren't busy, anyway."_

That's what he said, at least.

Oh dear Maker- _Dad (and Mom, technically)_ -she's going to have to talk to strangers. Not that she has anything against them, oh no. It's just that she inherited her mother's awkwardness (adorkableness, as Aunt Yang would say) and she's really not that good with new people. Or crowds, actually.

Though maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she's thinking. It's not like something's gonna happen, right?

...Right?

Hopefully so, 'cause she's kinda enjoying eating Ramen with her family, godmother included.

Even though she's kinda scary.

o-o-o-o

"I'm not scary," Sasuke suddenly said, chopsticks midway towards her mouth. Her sudden yet quiet declaration made her companions look at her, with her looking right back.

"...Yes you are," Naruto argued with a mouth full of ramen noodles, "That's why you're still single."

That earned him a smack to the legs from Ruby, who's sitting at his right, "Ru~de! That's rude! And don't speak with your mouth full!" Though what she said was somewhat hypocritical, what with her own mouth also filled with noodles, with a few strands hanging from her mouth.

"Hypocrite," Naruto muttered with pouting lips. He turned to face her, witnessing her cheeky smile, before spotting the dangling strings of carbohydrates, and grinned cheekily right back at her.

Ruby, wary of her husband's grin, suddenly felt her face flush as Naruto slurped the dangling noodles and promptly made his way to her lips and kissed her. Now, don't get her wrong, she's used to affectionate gestures such as hugging, cuddling, kissing-making out, even! It's just that they're currently in public-with an audience, no less! An audience that has their daughter in it! And as such, the red dusting her cheeks spread down to her neck, and squirmed in her chair, though she made no move stop the kiss whatsoever.

"Mom! Dad! Stop that!" Said an embarrassed Crescent, temporarily forgetting the fact that her godmother seemingly read her mind, which would cement her thoughts once she remembers when her embarrassment fades. Her godmother really _is_ scary.

"...I'm not scary," Sasuke muttered once more, seemingly ignorant to her friend practically making out with his wife (not that she has anything to say in that matter. They were, after all, married), and if one were to look _very closely_ , they would see a pout formed on her face. She then turned to her goddaughter, and stared right at Crescent's eyes, but said nary a word.

And so was the scene one Ayame Ichiraku stumbled upon when she returned to their table to check up them; a furiously blushing Crescent, a sulking (read: pouting) Sasuke, and Ruby and Naruto kissing each other without a care about their audience.

"...Food's getting cold," Crescent grumbled out, cheeks still aflame with embarrassment. Realizing that her parents are still at it, she sighed and began eating once more, 'This is _so_ embarrassing.'

o-o-o-o

A/N: So yeah, ninth chapter done.

Now, regarding this story, and no, this isn't where I'll say I'm gonna drop it, no. This is just about minimum word count per chapter, the epilogue of the story, update frequency, the story I promised to write next, and so on and so forth

1.) Now, minimum word power chapter is now gonna be one thousand and five hundred. No other reason than it becomes somewhat forced when I try to exceed that.

2.) The ending of this story; Honestly, I could end this next chapter, ya know? Just one **MASSIVE** timeskip. I'm still mulling it over

3.) At the quickest, I'll be able to update once a month, while once every three months at the latest. Nothing different.

4.) So yeah, you all know that I promised a story featuring Naruto and Ophis, right? A NarutoXDxD fic? Truth be told, I've never even saw even one episode of HS DxD, and I forgot why when I made that promise, til I remembered it a couple of weeks back. I **detested** that anime series, no offense to those who watch it and to those who I promised a story to. Know why I detest it? Well, it's about a spineless, useless, _hopeless_ pervert whose dream is to have a harem. Can you get anymore pathetic than that? No, you can't.

Now, as to how I came to promise such a thing in the first place. Look up 'A Simple Teenage Shop Owner', you'll aspire to write one such story too. I'm not saying I won't write that story, just that you'll have to wait your a while.

I'm expecting shit to be thrown my way over what I said, so I'm gonna say it now; Give It! Give it to me! Bathe me in your hate! In your loathing! Make me feel alive! Unfufufufu!

So with that outta the way, leave a review after reading this chapter if you liked it, while I...reevaluate my life.

Nyees~!


	10. Chapter 10 Why there? Also, sleep! Now!

**Chapter 10**

 _Hey diary, long time no see._

 _Or is it long time no_ write _...No?_

 _Fine_

 _Anyway, hey it's me again, Ruby._

 _So, first thing first; Naruto's friends are_ really _weird. Not 'Blake being outgoing' weird, more like 'Nora not wanting to eat pancakes without a reason' weird. They're_ that _weird. Some more than others. Like that 'Anko' lady. But they're very nice. 'cept that really_ really _weird girl who was following us nearly all the time, and she's also been giving me the stink eye most of the time we're in the same room._

 _I think she hates me. Dunno why though. Naruto probably knows why she's like that, but he just said to me that Hinata (That's her name) is just plain weird. Though I know he's hiding something, but it's probably for the best that I don't know. For now, at least. I'm gonna ask him about it later._

 _Anyway, even though we were just there for two days and one night, it was a very nice visit._

 _Could do without Naruto duking it out with Crescent's godmother, Sasuke, though. It was_ so _loud, but it was still very cool!_

 _Also. Sasuke looks somewhat like Uncle Qrow's sister, Raven. Just saying._

 _So... Yeah! I think that's about it!_

o-o-o-o

"Nngh," One buxom blonde brawler named Yang Xiao Long moaned out as Blake Belladonna nibbled on her lips and squeezed her derriere. Not wanting to be idle, she had her right hand slide up and down her partner's back, memorizing all of her curves and contours, with the other going through the lustrous black mane of her poisonous flower.

She then felt Blake separate from their gentle, yet passionate lip-lock, making her give out a small whine of protest, before suddenly gasping for air because of the sudden attack on her neck. Then, she, wanting to return the feeling of pleasure, slipped her hands underneath Blake's shorts and promptly seized the two mounds of flesh with her hands, making the brunette moan into her neck.

Yang, wanting to further their activities, maneuvered a hands around and dared a finger to come closer to the Belladonna's nether regions. Right palm resting right above the cat faunus' bush and middle finger running near the touch-sensitive nerve bundle, Yang earned an appreciative mewl, and began to insert a finger inside Blake's honeypot.

After getting an appreciative moan, Yang began to drag her left hand across Blake's body as lightly as she can, eliciting a small shiver from her, before stopping at her partner's right beast and gave it a soft squeeze, and then reengaged a kiss.

Blake's mind, hazy as it was with the feelings of pleasure, produced a small suggestion to her, one which she decided to follow. So with that in mind, she then proceeded to snake a hand inside Yang's shorts, just as the blonde did minutes ago to her, before, without warning, inserting a finger inside the Xiao Long's anal cavity, making said blonde stop her actions and yelp in surprise.

"T-Too much?" Blake breathed out tiredly, inserted finger being slowly removed, making the brawler moan once more.

"N-No! K-Keep it i-"

Whatever else that Yang was about to say was interrupted by the sudden birth of a black vortex, followed by her sister's and her extended family's sudden appearance.

"We're ba-! Oh my gosh! Crescent! Cover your eyes!"

o-o-o-o

 **Moments later...**

"...Really? In the living room?" Ruby asked the two girls, who sat at the couch opposite to the one she and Naruto were occupying (Crescent having been sent to their room, much to her confusion), breaking the silence that invaded the room, "Why? I mean, you both have rooms."

"I, ah..." Yang started, only to falter when she realized she had no answer, "I've got nothing."

"Me neither," Blake intoned from her position, her head bowed with her cheeks reddened.

"Maybe they ju-" Naruto's sentence was decidedly cut short by the abrupt opening of the door, revealing one Schnee heiress and a bow-wearing ginger. Both carrying a couple of bags.

"...What's going on?" Weiss asked after setting down the bags she's carrying, noticing the somewhat awkward tension surrounding the blonde bombshell and the cat eare- Wait, what?! "Blake! You're a faunus?!"

"Oh my, how lively you people are," The pale, freckled girl [1] then decided that it was apparently the best time to speak.

Which it really wasn't.

o-o-o-o

 **Next Day...Late Morning...Beacon Academy...Headmaster's Office...**

Ring Ring Ring Ri-*

"We have a situation," a man's voice sounded off from a Scroll.

"Situation? Last I checked, everything was fine," the call receiver, a man named Ozpin, responded, taking a moment to look away from the day's paperwork to look at Atlas' famous (or infamous, if others were to be asked) general, and his fellow fellow headmaster, James Ironwood.

"Perhaps I should've been clear. An impending threat will come upon Remnant in a few decades or so," General Ironwood clarified, lips creased into a frown, "Or rather, a few years after the threat of the Grimm has completely vanished. An event you said that will be happening not too far from now. And with that threat gone..."

"A war is very much inevitable, yes [2," Ozpin finished the snow-themed general's hanging statement. He then took a moment to take hold of his ever-so-present mug hot cocoa to take sip, before speaking once more, "That is very much true, _if_ the Grimm were to truly disappear. And apparently, my speculations were proven wrong. You don't have to worry, my friend."

Somewhat startled by Ozpin's completely confident tone, James' eyes fluttered to a blink, before narrowing ever so slightly, "Why so?"

"Well," Ozpin started, pausing momentarily to wet his lips, "Why else, my fellow headmaster? Why worry about a problem that's never existed?"

o-o-o-o

 **Yang's thoughts...of sorts...**

She was nervous, terribly so. She knew -oh fucking hell did she knew- that she was in trouble. _Deeep_ shit. And it's all her fault...half of it, at least.

Not that she isn't gonna take responsibility, no. Because she will. She'll even take her girlfriend's -Blake's- punishment for herself if they ever decided to, well, punish them. Though, thing was, they hadn't even talked about it yet, being busy and all.

They didn't even had the chance to talk about it this morning because of Weiss confronting Blake about the latter's specie, and the strange orangette (who, surprisingly enough, isn't Nora) and her strange tendencies.

Though, the early morning recess has already passed, and Rose-Uzumaki duo _still_ hadn't approached the subject. Instead, Crescent and Ruby talked excitedly about Naruto's former home with team JNPR, with the guy himself giving his part of the banter every few while. Well, Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha were all listening. Nora? She just spent most of her time in a staring contest with the other orangette, Penny Polendina.

And even though she's thankful that they didn't mention her illicit activities, it still made her somewhat what nervous.

Guess she just has to wait it out. Lunch was next, after all.

o-o-o-o

"-nd then, she made this _huuge_ purple woman thing! It had wings, armor and weapons!" Ruby exclaimed, hands spread wide in an exaggerated manner. She, her team, Naruto and Crescent, Penny Polendina and team JNPR were all walking towards the cafeteria, with Ruby telling her experience in the Hidden Leaf to those around her, "It was SO cool!"

"It wasn't **that** cool," Naruto mumbled, "My tailed beast form is way cooler than Sasuke's Susano'o."

"Heh, you jealous butt," Ruby teased him, poking him on the sides, "Yours _is_ better. I just hadn't seen Sasuke's before."

"Yeah! Yours is more cool than Godmother's," Crescent intoned from her spot on his shoulders, "Though hers has wings..." She added with a mumble. Not that mumbling helped her any.

"I could also do wings, it's jus-!"

"Are you guys seriously avoiding our talk?!" Yang interrupted whatever Naruto was gonna say, her tone decidedly angry and frustrated.

Of course, what she said just earned her questioning looks, bar Naruto and Ruby, but left it at that. Though, Crescent's and Penny's were more of the 'childish curiosity' sort than anything else. Before Yang could talk again, Ruby spoke up,

"Just do it in your rooms next time."

Of course, that wasn't the answer Yang was expecting at all, "That's it?!" She practical yelled, uncaring of the looks sent her groups way.

"Yup, that's it."

Huh, maybe she shouldn't have over thunk it.

o-o-o-o

 **Hours Later...Nighttime...Team RWBY's Dorm...Rose-Uzumaki Room...**

Between the mind numbing history lessons from Professor - _Doctor!_ \- Oobleck, and the dangerous trek through the Emerald Forest with Professor Peach, Ruby couldn't help but feel that the day went by quickly as she lied down with her husband on their bed, with her on the left and him on the right, with their daughter wedged between them, both of them facing the little Whirlpool Rose.

'Our daughter,' She mused, right hand caressing her little daughter's head, with the corners of her lips twitching into a smile, 'Our beautiful, precious daughter.'

Even weeks after Crescent's birth (so to speak), Ruby still couldn't help but feel utter elation when holding her. She suspects-! No no, rather, she _knows_ that years -decades even- after, she'd still feel the same joy whenever she looks at the little girl between her and her husband.

 _Husband_

Now there's a thought. Never in her life did she imagine being married at such a young age, much less be a mother, yet here she is. Before meeting her self-proclaimed knuckleheaded husband, all her thoughts were focused mainly on becoming a Huntswomen, on her studies, and on her family. She never gave thought to boys much, never mind starting a family of her own.

Now though, she couldn't even bare the thought of living without either of the people sleeping alongside her, and she would do anyt-

"Hey," her husband's hoarse and sleepy voice distracted her from her thoughts, "having trouble sleeping?"

"No no," she replied, her voice loud so he hear her, but quiet enough as to not wake the little girl between them, "I'm fine. Just...Just lost in thought."

"Yeah? What're you thinking about?" Naruto asked once more, his voice a little less hoarse and a little more awake.

"...Hey?" Ruby softly intoned.

"Mmm?" He hummed, ignoring the fact that he didn't get an answer for his question.

"I love you," she whispered, right hand reaching his left, lips molded into a soft smile.

"I love you too," he gave her his own soft smile, intertwining their fingers together.

"And I love the two of you too!" A somewhat squeaky voice half said, half shouted, startling the two at the sudden interjection that came from the space between them.

"C-Crescent?! Go back to sleep!" "Why're you still awake?!"

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Extra:**

 **What Happened To Amber...**

Ever had a near-death experience, had something important get stolen from you, get comatose, have your body slowly deteriorate, and /then, just when things are looking a little more dreary, a little more hopeless, you get saved by some deity of all things? Not necessarily in that order of course, but still.

So, ever experienced those? No? Well, Amber did, and it was _stressful_ to say the least. After all, who wouldn't be stressed after all of those? Not Amber, though only saying that would be redundant.

Anyway, after being healed of her injuries and having the stolen half of her power be replaced by a perfect, well, replacement [3, she then spent day after that to properly train in using her Fall Maiden powers, something that she hasn't been able to do before, which was the cause of her defeat.

Then, after getting a better grasp on her gift, she went to look for this deity that had healed her, because of the fact that she wanted to thank them. Not to mention the fact that she also wanted to see them for herself.

Now, when Professor Ozpin described this god as benevolent, giving, free spirited, etcetera etcetera, she was sorta expecting some fellow with long white hair, a halo above their head, and twelve or so wings of pure white downy. When she met him through an 'appointment' set up by Miss Goodwitch of all people, she certainly wasn't expecting clawed hands, pronounced canines, a pair of horns, weird eyes, whisker, nor ten vulpine tails! Especially the tails! How is that even possible?!

Of course, facing some with such a feral looking fellow (though some would say demonic), albeit a handsome one, she felt slightly panicked. Oh dear gods above and below, she thought at the time that her soul was to be the price in exchange for her revival, with all of Professor Ozpin's opinions and comments about the guy all but forgotten.

Her first thought then was to attack the guy, collateral damage be damned, and have him give her soul back to her. That idea was then stomped flat when the guy's attention turned to her, immediately smiling at her.

Despite the somewhat intimidating smile (because of the pronounced canines), she approached him wearily. She then spent the next couple of minutes talking to him. Or rather, asking him questions after questions, with him answering what he can truthfully.

Unsurprisingly, one of her questions was why he saved her. He answered;

 _"Why shouldn't I? I can help you, so I did. I know I can't save everyone, so I try to save those who I can."_

Taken aback, she realized then and there that he was a good man. One with flaws, as he admitted himself. Then again, no one's perfect. Well, _he's_ almost perfect. He was kind, selfless, brave, wise, and also very handsome. All things one would desire in a partner.

Too bad he's already married.

 **o-o-o-o**

[1] : Penny wasn't introduced in this chapter just because I can. Rather, it was to show that the Vytal Festival was close. Reasons as to why she was sent Weiss' way was to show that James Ironwood wanted Penny to experience human contact and interaction, and why send her to some stranger when he could send her to a somewhat familiar face?

[2] : Think about it. Tension's already high between kingdoms, and the only thing that's preventing war was the threat of the Grimm. War brings death, death brings anger, sadness, etcetera, and Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. So they avoid war. Or, at the very least that's how I see it.

[3] : He can use the technique 'Creation of all things', which is a self-explanatory technique, and used it to 'recreate' the missing half Amber's power. I got this idea from **Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer** 's story, 'Naruto the Sun God'. Specifically from its 'Chapter 2 Sun's Kindness'. So that guy should get all the credits for that idea

A/N (1): It short and shitty, I know, and I've no reason for that other than being lazy. Anyway, if you happen to see this story get upped in your notification and the epilogue isn't up yet, that just means I'm cleaning up my grammatical errors.

I know this chapter's kinda scrambled, but bear with me here. As I've said, I've been lazy lately, and I thought of different kinds of scenarios that I could incorporate and such. I had fifteen idea, but these are the only ones that I thought would work good enough, so yeah.

The next story will be out this year, dunno when exactly. I'm not gonna tell what it is, so just keep an ear to the ground.

Oh yeah. The word count limit won't be applied next chapter, so if you find it too short for your liking, then I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. I'll still try to make it a decent length though.

Last thing for this author's note is about the extra length of the author's notes. It's 'cause I'm not writing one for the next chapter, and that means I have to say it here; Thank you, thank you all for supporting this shitty story, for reading it, for reviewing it, everything. This might not be as heartfelt as I'd like it to be, but still, I wouldn't have made here without you guys and gals.

A/N (2): So, I bet none expected the lemon-ish lime between Yang and Blake, huh? Yeah, that kinda came out of nowhere. Now, I didn't write that because I wanted to make the pairing 'Bumblebee' official in such a shitty way, no. I actually kinda wish I did write about the development of their relationship, but as far as I saw (which isn't that far. I'm near sighted. Heh) , doing so would only disrupt the flow. I just kinda wanted to try my hand at a sex scene is all. Plus, my 'chapter checker' (not beta reader) said to do a mini lemon, and who am I to refuse her? She's been my checker as of chapter seven, I just kinda sorta maybe forgot to mention her. Also, I say 'chapter checker' 'cause all she does is check the new chapter, then chuck the phone at me (I type my chapters in my phone, 'cause I kinda appropriated the, ahem, magnet from my laptop and I'm not allowed to buy a new one before November), and insult my grammar and such. She's mean, but you gotta love her. I know I do.

Her name is Miss Maverick. Get it? 'cause unorthodox and maverick have the same meanings and such. Bah, I know you do

Now, I've stated before that I won't do lemons for this story, and I should've been clear in that regard. What I meant then was, there will not be a lemon between Naruto and Ruby, because Ruby's a little young. Now, if she was, say, seventeen like her sister, that would've been okay, but she's not. But Yang and Blake are, so yeah.

By the way, I'm at sixty-seven percent health-wise, which means I can finally leave Ma and Pa's house and go back to my apartment...Which I share with Miss Maverick.

I'm never free

Though that means more distractions, but even more free time, so yeah.

Anyway, next chapter's the epilogue, so expect a massive timeskip. And please don't forget to leave a review down below, while I...look for my missing sock.

Nyees~!

No, seriously. For the love of Chinchin, leave a review. Be it some well thought out response, a short one, or a complaint. Fuck, I'll take even shitty, idiotic flames. Just please, fuck damnit! Leave a fuck damned review!


	11. Chapter 11 She said it's too cheesy

**Chapter 11**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Hello, it's me, Ruby. It's been quite a while since I've written in this thing, four or so years I think._

 _A lot of things have happened since we last wrote. I mean, I know it's only natural, but still._

 _I just turned twenty-three yesterday, and Naruto's turned twenty-five a couple of days ago. He gave me a beautiful rose pendant, and Crescent gave me a bouquet of flowers, thoughtful girl that she is._

 _For the past few years, the three of us have been traveling around Remnant (and sometimes the Elemental Nations), seeing the sights and all that business._

 _Though, we decided we'd settle down a couple of days ago for the sake of settling down, and we just bought a plot of land in Patch so that we'd be close to my parents. We're also settling down for the little guy in me, though Naruto doesn't know that. That little fact's gonna be a surprise for Naruto after we've settled in._

 _Anyway, just last week we went to Menagerie for Yang and Blake's wedding. My whole family, team RWBY and JNPR were there. Even Menma and Cinder!_

 _Oh yeah! Fun fact; Apparently, Menma's not a normal shadow clone. She not even one! She's, apparently, actually a pseudo-tailed beast of some sort. Like, some of the powers, none of the invulnerability. So thank maker she's not immortal!_

 _Anyway, back to topic. The two of them were suspiciously close during the whole ceremony. I think Cinder's a masochist or something. Then again, it's not my busin-_

o-o-o-o

"Maaaa! Jacky's reading your diary! Again!" A girl's voice called out. She had short, yellow hair, and purple eyes, looking very much like a certain blonde dragoness did back in her youth, with only the fact that she has three whisker marks on each cheek, differentiating her from her aunt. She was wearing a black tank top and red shorts

"Was not! Angy's lying!" Retorted an identical voice. Her appearance, though, couldn't be anymore different. While the other girl had blonde hair, she had silver hair, one she got from her father's vast gene pool. She also has silver eyes, though wether it was just coloration or like her mother's special eyes was still unknown. The only thing that would have people associate them with each other were their shared whisker marks. Well, that, and the fact that they always wear the same type of clothes.

Anyway, back to two arguing children.

"No I wasn't! You're the one who's lying!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"A-"

"Girls..." an eerie voice called out. Her tone, quiet as it was, was drowning the noise coming from the television from behind her, "Didn't I say not to fight with each other?"

"Yeah..." "Mmhm..."

Were the answers of the two little girls, theirs eyes glued to their shuffling feet.

"Now, Jacky. Give me that diary," She said, right hand stretched with the other resting on her hips.

"Here," the silverette grumbled, handing their mother the diary.

The woman then eyed the two girls in front of her, before her eyes softened and a smile graced her lips, "Why don't you two play outside for a while. Only for a while though."

"You're the best, Ma!" One of the girls, Angy, said.

"Yeah! You're the best, Ma!" The other, Jacky, exclaimed, before proceeding to run outside with her twin.

'Hmhm, my cute little angels,' The woman thought with a small smile. With her short, dark red hair, silver eyes, and pale skin (despite any and all attempts at tanning), one could easily identify this woman as none other than Ruby Rose-Uzumaki. The now-thirty-five years old woman was wearing a blood red, long-sleeved turtleneck, black jeans, and black socks (which she'd normally pair with black combat boots), with her old belt around her hips. Aside from the belt, the only other accessory from her previous outfit that she was still using was her black and red cape (there's also her now-completely-weaponized Crimson Maiden Suit, which is currently stashed in her and Naruto's room). Though, it wasn't only her clothes that changed, but also her looks. Ruby, throughout the years, went from five feet and two inches, to five feet and nine inches, and her bust size increasing a cup or two because of pregnancy.

Ah, pregnancy. She now went through two of those, and is a happy mother to three more daughters. One a blue eyed, red haired fifteen year-old (who'll be home later tonight), with the twins eight. Those were hard times, but she enjoyed every minute of it with her husba-

"-nd it looks like the stalemate between Fiore Rose-Uzumaki and Thyia Arc continues! What a display of skills, folks! Looks like we'll ha-" The television cut her thoughts, so she cut it off too. Not literally, of course. But still...

'Another tie against Pyrrha and Jaune's daughter?' She mused, setting down the remote and sitting down on a nearby chair, with the small smile from before getting bigger, 'Again? My oh my, such skilled little girls.'

She relaxed in her seat, eyes closed and arms crossed, and simply enjoyed the very rare peace and quiet.

o-o-o-o

 **Outside the house...**

"Hey, hey, bet'cha can't do this," Jacky, or rather, Jacquelyn Rose-Uzumaki, told her twin, before performing a handstand.

"Ha! Bet'cha I can!" The other, Angy, or Evangeline Rose-Uzumaki responded, copying what her technically younger sister did, before smiling proudly, "Ha! Told ya I can!"

Before Jacky could retort, a hand suddenly grabbed them by the ankles, making them gasp in surprise, and lifted them off the ground, the two of them hanging limply.

"Is Dad inside?" Their 'assailant' asked, spinning them so that they could face them.

The young woman, for they were definitely of the fairer sex, had straight long hair the color of red, with the ends curling outwards, giving it the appearance of a flower. She stood at five feet and five inches, has bluish-silver eyes and pale skin, with whisker marks adorning her cheeks. She was wearing her family's color; black tank top, red jacket with burnt-orange trim, red ankle-length pants, and yellow boots, with a short sword at either side of her hips. On each shoulder were her parents' symbols, while hers, a plain crescent moon with a circle surrounding it, was on her tank top in the color silver, right above where her heart would be. Her name's Crescent Rose-Uzumaki, twenty years of age, daughter of a god (Though some would say THE God) and a Huntswoman, goddaughter of a snake sage slash former dictator, twin short sword expert, Huntswoman, and finally, former gynoid.

See, when she was reaching her tenth year of age, she was approached by her parents. They said that her coming into existence wasn't much of a planned, which she already knew, and weren't truly expecting her level of emotions and awareness, weren't expecting her to be so... _human_. Back then, the fact that they gave sentience to a weapon only made them proud. After a few years though, that pride was accompanied by another emotion. Guilt. Guilty in the fact that they know that she'll never truly experience what being a human is, no matter how life-like she is, and the fact that they burdened her with practical immortality. So, in the same day, her father asked if she wanted to be a real human or not. Needless to say, she didn't decline the offer.

"Nuh-uh, Pa's not home yet." "Pa's still not home."

The twins responded, both still hanging from their ankles. From their position, they noticed an orange haired individual behind their twenty year old sister, one who they're both familiar with.

"Hello, Miss Polendina!" "Hello, Miss Polendina!"

The twins greeted in sync, waving merrily at their guest from their hanging position.

"Salutations, progenies of Lord Naruto and Lady Ruby. It is nice to see you both once again," Penny greeted back enthusiastically, stepping out of Crescent's shadow. Literally of course. She then turned her attention away from the twins and towards the garden, "You have such a lovely garden."

"Thank you," Crescent replied through a wry smile, her thoughts were along the lines of; 'You always say that'. Freeing her mind from distracting thoughts, she walked towards the front door and invited the orangette in, though not before freeing the two little girls from her hold, "Let's wait inside. Dad'll probably take a while."

The two then went inside, leaving a younger pair outside. They were grinning toothy grins while eying a tree.

"Hey, hey. Bet'cha can't climb that tree faster than me!"

"Ha! Bet'cha I can!"

o-o-o-o

 **Later... Late Evening...**

"I'm home!" A voice called out, "Sorry I'm late. Menma held-Penny? What're you doing here?"

The speaker, upon walking into the living room, was revealed to be a thirty-seven year old Naruto Rose-Uzumaki. Twenty years after, his attire changed. Drastically. His former go-to cloak-bodysuit combo was now replaced by a much simpler blood-red, long-sleeved t-shirt, and black pants, with his ever present whisker marks, his tails swaying lazily behind him, his pair of horns gleaming proudly atop his head, and his ever-activated ocular bloodline. Aside from those four familiar traits, nearly everything else changed about him; his body, which was already defined ever since he was sixteen, lost what little remained of unneeded fat; his height which now grew up to six feet and five inches: and finally, his hair, which reached his buttocks when he was seventeen, was now cut short, reaching only down to his shoulders. Though it was still unkempt and kept it's vibrant sunshine-yellow color.

Needless to say, he attracts the eyes of teenage girls like a brothel attracts Jiraiya.

"Greetings, Lord Naruto!" Penny started of, coming to a stand from her sitting position at the couch, "It's very nice to see you!"

"Yeah. It's, ah, nice to see you too," He replied back, left hand scratching at the side of his jaw, and eyes roaming the room. He spotted three more familiar faces, one being his wife for twenty years, and the two his daughters.

"Hey Dad," waved Crescent lazily at her father with a grin from her position in the couch, with the other girl, one Fiore Rose-Uzumaki (Who's currently wearing her Grimm hunting ensemble; Red tank top, grey, sleeveless hoodie, and white pants, with a rifle-halberd beside her) copying her actions.

"Hello, Papa," ah, Ruby and Naruto never did knew where she got that accent from. Maybe it's from watching a movie? From a game? Who knows, right?

"Hey hun," Ruby greeted him with a small smile. She was currently seated at another couch all by herself, "The twins're upstairs, sleeping."

After returning the three's greetings, Naruto then took a seat beside Ruby, letting her rest her head on his lap, before turning his attention to the now-seated Penny, "Finally decided you wanna be human?" He asked, jokingly of course, expecting a refusal from the gynoid. Which, of course, meant her answer floored him somewhat.

"Yes, actually," She started out with her usual chirpy tone, before suddenly gaining a shy blush, "If it's not much trouble, that is..."

Despite the unexpected answer, Naruto nonetheless smiled reassuringly at the ginger, "No, it's no trouble at all. Though, what about your, ah, position in the army?"

Understanding at what he's getting at, she merely blinked and smiled. She was, after all was said and done, technically the property of the Atlas Army. A weapon, so to speak. Which is exactly the reason as to why she refused his previous proposal in the first place, because she can't. Though, that was back then... "Ah, General Schnee decided to dismiss me from the ranks. Though, her reasons were unclear. I don't even think they have a replacement for me! Nonetheless, I am very thankful for her actions, for I now have a chance to perform and experience human activities. Such as eating, sleeping, dreaming, and bathing! Also masturbating! Which, from what I am told by friend Crescent, is _very_ pleasurable!"

Glancing at his wide-eyed daughters (one who's looking at the eldest, while said eldest was blushing slightly), and sharing a look with his wife, Naruto wiped the surprised look on his face and exchanged it for a happy grin, "That's nice of Winter. I'm glad for you. Now, It's quite late, and even though the procedure won't last too long, I think it'd be better if you bunk with Crescent for the night, yeah? And she can teach you about anything you'd like to know."

"Including masturbating?" Penny asked, her happy, inquiring tone in contrast with Crescent's flushed yet dumbfounded expression.

"Yes, that too," Naruto confirmed, glancing at Crescent with amused eyes, with Ruby and Fiore doing the same. He then stood up, Ruby standing up with him, and walked out of the living room, beckoning Penny to follow, "C'mon. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish."

o-o-o-o

 **Midnight...**

o-o-o-o

 _Hey diary, it's Naruto_

 _Wow, It's been so long now since my last entry. A couple of years, I believe. Three or so, I think._

 _Anyway, I have so much to write about._

 _It's been four and a half years since Ruby's graduation, and Crescent, Ruby and I've been traveling ever since, visiting friends and the like every chance we get. We make sure we visit on special occasions, though. Like, say, birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, etcetera._

 _Speaking of; Nora and Ren, they got married just a year or so ago, with Nora taking up Ren's surname. Here I was thinking Jaune and Pyrrha'd be the ones who'd get married first._

 _Anyway, the three of u-_

o-o-o-o

"Maaaaa! Jacky's reading your diary! Again!" Guess who that is.

Before Jacquelyn could retort (scream back, really), a bright flash suddenly shone in their room, "Again? Seriously, if you wanted a diary, you should've just asked, princess."

"Papa!" Evangeline enthusiastically greeted her father, tackling him with a hug.

"I don' want a diary," Jacquelyn pouted, but nonetheless greeted Naruto with a hug as well.

"You two should be sleeping now. It's late, and everyone's already dozing off," Naruto admonished the two girls softly, returning their hug while looking pointedly at Jacquelyn, before shifting his gaze to Evangeline, who was about to point her little fingers at her silverette twin.

With childish reluctance, the twins released their hold on their father and climbed their shared bed, with Naruto tucking them in and kissing their forehead, "Goodnight, girls. Love you two."

"G'night, Pa. Love you too." "G'night, Pa. Love you too."

o-o-o-o

 **Master Bedroom...**

Ruby, who was currently sitting on the side if the bed, brushing her short red hair, felt the mattress shift under a familiar weight, "Why that girl likes reading our diary, I'll never know."

Setting down the brush on the bedside drawer, Ruby lied down aside her husband, her back against his chest, "I think she just likes reading about our adventures."

Despite not being able to see his face, Ruby knew he was currently wearing a questioning expression, "But we tell her stories about those! And we didn't even write that much in that thing to begin with!" He whisper yelled.

"Don't yell at my ears," She admonished, pinching his thighs.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered apologetically. His eyes then widened slightly upon a realization, "I didn't take the diary from Jacky..."

"Let it be," Ruby waved off the problem, "Just get it tomorrow."

A moment of silence then passed by the Rose-Uzumaki couple, with the two neither drowsy nor tired, only enjoying the serene quiet.

"Hey, hun?" Ruby intoned suddenly, snuggling deeper into her husband

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, arms pleasantly tightening around his wife.

"I wanna have sex."

o-o-o-o

 **Next Day... Early Morning... Kitchen Area...**

It was a delightfully chilly morning, cold enough to be refreshing, but not much to be uncomfortable. The air was as fresh as it could be, and if one were to venture outside, they'd see the grass glistening with morning dew.

It was at this time one Naruto Rose-Uzumaki could be seen humming by the stove, fixing breakfast for his family and guest, with his wife nursing a cup of milk at the table, with the both of them wearing small smile.

"Think they heard us last night?" Ruby asked quietly through her drink.

"I don't think so," Naruto responded, flipping some pancakes on a pan, "Activated the seals, remember?"

"Ah, yes," There was a small passing of companionable silence, with the slight sizzling of the pan and Ruby's sipping being the only noses invading their ears, as two of them basked in the wonderful feeling of the morning after.

Sex. Innit wonderful?

o-o-o-o

 _Hey diary, it's me, and I've something very important to write about!_

 _Ruby's graduation day!_

 _She's graduating in a few more weeks! I'm so happy for her!_

 _It's been four years since she entered Beacon Academy, and she's improved much since then. Everyone did, actually._

 _I_ _t's also been four years since we met and were married (just celebrated our anniversary a few weeks ago actually)._

 _Wow, four years. It feels like it was only yesterday when we met. Just... Wow, I feel so damn lucky to be married to such a wonderful woman, you know? She's sweet, caring, beautiful, understanding, and above all, kind._

 _Ruby, I know you're reading this, and I know that you'll probably tease future me about, but I'm still gonna write it;_

 _You think that my smiles are nice, but I think yours are beautifully magnificent. You say that my laughter sounds lively, but I say yours are angelic and pure. You speak of how lucky you are by being married to a god, but I think it should be I who's speaking of how lucky I am for being married to you, a goddess in every meaning of the word. So, thank you, for loving me, and for giving me the chance to love you._

 _Your so-called godly companion._

 _I will love you, always._

 _P.S. I know I should've written that on an actual piece of paper, not in a diary, but bear with me, yeah?_

o-o-o-o

A squeal of a little girl could be heard resonating inside a room, followed by the muffled sound of fists hitting a pillow, "That's so romantic!"

"Maaaaaa! Paaaaaa! Jacky's reading your diary! Again!"

"Was not!"

o-o-o-o

 **Kitchen...**

"I guess peace and quiet's too much to ask for," Naruto mumbled, now frying his twelfth pancake.

"You know you love us," Ruby stated, an amused smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah. I do, actually," he responded with his own smile, before noticing two sets of footsteps coming nearer, "G'morning, Crescent, Penny. Sleep well?"

"Mm, yeah," replied the half-asleep Crescent, before taking a seat at the table.

"Yes, haaaah~, I did," responded Penny through a yawn, "Thank you for asking."

As chatter began to slowly fill the room, Naruto couldn't help but let out a smile of contentment. Yeah, he did know that he loved each and every people in this house. 'Rather, the people in my life. Especially the woman in my life.'

Sure, there were ups and downs in their marriage, bumps along the road and whatnot. And sure they sometimes argue over the littlest things, but he wouldn't ever trade her for anything else. Or anyone else in his life, actually. They are, after all, his precious people.

And he's quite content with what he's got. Especially with him being a Silver-Eyed Woman's Godly Companion.


End file.
